Breakdowns
by acemaclove88
Summary: Rory is in a relationship with dean but Dean does somthing unforgivable. who will be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1: waterworks

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...I OWN NOTHING

This is before logan and rory were in their no strings relationship. rory was still with dean and things were a bit heated with logan...pretty much after rory called him a buttfaced miscreant

CHAPTER 1: WATERWORKS

Rory was once again bored to death at one of her grandparents parties, and of course her grandmother insisted she bring a date. So she dragged Dean here. He'd dissapeared about 15 minutes ago claiming to use the restroom. Rory sighed, accepting the fact that Dean probably bailed on her, he was never one for society anyway. Things hadn't exactly been going great between the two, their relationship had started falling apart after Dean left Lindsey to be with Rory.

Rory decided to pass the time by reading in her grandfathers library. She walked into the library and her eyes began to flood with tears at what she saw. Dean was making out with some random girl...and just as he was about to take it a step further, Rory ran out. She needed to get away from there. She began running towards the door and ran into somone just as she passed her grandfathers study. Had it not been for the two strong arms that caught her she would have gone flying to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------GILMORE/HUNTZBERGER/GILMORE/HUNTZBERGER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan caught Rory just before she fell to the ground and said "Whoa there Ace, my fragile body can take that much of an impact you know" he smirked.

Rory looked up at him and Logans smirk quickly faded. "Rory? whats wrong?" he asked softly. Rory just began to sob uncontrollably and frantically tried to pry herself from his grasp.

"Ple...ease Logan, Just...le...et m...me go" she managed to get out as another sob shook her body.

Logan shook his head and pulled her into his arms and walked her over to a more secluded spot. He sat down on the bench and held her head to the crook of his neck while rubbing her back. He rocked them back and forth for at least 10 minutes before her sobs subsided. She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him while silent tears still flowed freely down herface. Logan reached out and wiped her tears away., as soon as he did Rory averted her gaze from his and looked down at her lap. After a few minutes, Logan spoke up "Ace? what happened?" he asked softly

Rory shook her head and took a deep breath trying to stop the tears but was unsuccessful. "Rory...whats wrong? whats with all the waterworks?" he asked gently while rubbing her back.

"Dean...He...he just...while i was still here! he didnt...he didnt even care!--" before she was able to go on however Dean showed up and plastered a worried expression on his face.

"Rory? Baby what happened? What did you do!" he said directing the last part at Logan

Rorys tears were quickly replaced by rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled furiously at him before Logan had a chance to respond.

Dean immediatly stepped back as a reaction to Rory's sudden outburst. "Rory? whats going on! And why are you defending someone like him!" he said quickly regaining his composure.

Rory was about to go ballistic. She stopped forward and began yelling furiously "WHATS WRONG! YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ASK ME WHATS WRONG?!!!!!!!!" She calmed down a bit but still spoke loudly "SO Dean, where the hell have you been for almost an hour!?" she spat venemously

Dean stuttered for a moment and said "I've been looking for you Rory!" he said in a shaky tone

Rory laughed bitterly "So that little session you were having in MY grandfathers study was just my wild imagination?!" Dean quickly looked down. "HOW LONG?!" she demanded

"Rory Please..." Dean tried but Rory was having none of it.

"I ASKED HOW LONG. I WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING AROUND WITH WORTHLESS BIMBOS DEAN! SO HOW LONG!" she began screaming in fury.

"Oh please Rory! Like you didnt know this relationship was falling apart!" Dean scoffed

"SHUT UP" Rory snapped "I knew our relationship hasnt been amazing recently but NEVER once did I cheat on you! GOD do you even know how to be in a relationship?! You're supposed to try and work things out! NOT go around and sleep with the nearest thing that has boobs and a vagina!" she nded

"Okay, Im Sorry, Really Sorry. Cant we work things out? Like you said..." Dean said pleading

Rory scoffed "Yeah we COULD have..."

"Rory Please!" I Swear it was just once!" Dean begged

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. But either way, You and I--ARE OVER! Goodbye Dean!" She turned to walk away when suddenly Dean reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Dont tell me you're throwing away this relationship because I made a mistake. I divorced Lindsey for you!" Dean said dakly "Maybe if you had kept me satisfied, I wouldnt have to run to other women!" He added

Rory struggled to get her wrist free and said "DEAN LET GO OF ME!...NOW!"

Dean didnt comply and only tightened his grip as Rory visibly winced.

Logan who had been quiet throughout the exchance didnt like how Dean was hurting Rory. "Hey man, she said let go" Logan said calmly.

"YOU stay out of this" Dean sneered

Just as he finished his last word, Logan's fist came in contact with his face. "I TOLD YOU TO LET GO" Logan snapped as he put an arm around Rory's shoulders and led her into another room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE. I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.


	2. Chapter 2: those damn haydens

CHAPTER 2: THOSE DAMN HAYDENS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he closed the door the damn broke loose again. logan sighed and held her close as she began blubbering about Dean. He didnt know how long he had been comforting her when finally her sobs slowed and she looked up at Logan. Logan smiled softly down at her and said "Hey Ace, it'll be okay..."

Rory shook her head "No it wont" she responded shakily.

Logans heart broke a little for her. How could someone ever even consider cheating on Rory like that. The moment he found out what Dean did he wanted to beat him to a pulp right there...

"Oh god Logan...I'm sorry, im sure you have things to do. Dont let me keep you here. i'll be fine" she said mustering up as much confidence as she could.

Logan took one look at her and knew it was an act. I'm good where i am Ace" he said with a smile.

Rory merely nodded, not in the mood to fight it.

'god this is so embaressing' she thought

"whats that Ace?" Logan asked

Rory froze...did she say that out loud? She felt her cheeks turn crimson and avoided his gaze.

"Rory" he tried but didnt succeed

"Rory...Ace come on" he said again, this time succeeding. "why are you embaressed? this isnt your fault..." he said gently

Rory smiled a little "Its just that we dont even know eachother that well and...um all those things he said to me, what he did and not to mention that i just had a complete breakdown" she chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

Logan shook his head "so what Rory? you think it makes me think any less of you or that i'll look at you differantly? You cant help other peoples actions, and I dont believe a wrd that came out of his mouth about you...So stop worrying. As for not knowing eachother-----You think you can give me a chance? I'm not as bad as you may think..." he said laughing lightly

Rory shook her head "Bad?! where'd you get that idea. Infact I'm quite fond of you at the moment."

Logan smirked "well Ace, calling me a buttfaced miscreant might have been a hint."

Rory's eyes shone "oh you're still a buttfaced miscreant, and an amazing one at that" she said giving him a hug "Thanks" she whispered

Logan kissed the top of her head "Anytime Ace...Anytime"

They sat down for a few ninutes before Rory suddenly blubbered his name.

Logan looked up and raised his eyebrows silently asking for her to continue.

"Whats wrong withy me?" she asked quietly

Logan was shocked...why would she ask him that "Ace...what do you mean?" he said while gently placing a hand on her knee.

"well...its just that eventually they all find something wrong an dmove on but I can never tell what i did wrong or whats wrong with me..." she told him

"Oh Rory...they're all stupid...idiots for leaving you. Theres nothing wrong with you okay? Dont you dare think that for a minute! You're smart, beautiful, witty and you have a great personality. They dont know what theyre missing" Logan said sincerely

Rory had tears in her eyes, not tears of sadness but ones that held emotion. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much Logan...you're amazing, you know that"

Logan smiled "I try..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory got cleaned up and made hersel;f look presentable again. They were about to go back in when a sudden thought came to Rory's mind...'Logans date'

"Logan...what happened to the blonde?!" she suddenly spat out before she knew what she was saying.

Logan smirked "what about her Ace?"

"Well I...Uh...isnt she youre date? she stuttered

"Jill? No, shes a friend of the family...she was bored so she asked to taga along" he said still smirking.

Rory was relieved "wait...she ASKED to come to a society party?" she wasked while raising her eyebrows

Logan chuckled "She was really bored..." he told her as they walked in.

Just as they walked inLogans parents began walking towards them. Logan groaned and nudged Rory while whispering "I'm So Sorry!!!"

Rory was confused but didnt have time to ask as his parents approached them. Logan let go of Rory's hand and greeted his mom with a kiss on the cheek and his dad with a handshake.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rory, Rory these are my parents, Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger" he said politely

Rory smirked in his direction and greeted them both.

"Rory hmm...You're Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" Shira asked a bit snidely

Rory fought the urge to roll her eyes and replied "Yes I am"

"Hmm how nice I suppose" Shira said sweetly as she turned her attention to Logan "You know Logan dear, the Hayden Heiress is supposed to be here today. Have you met her yet?" She asked

Rory almost cracked up laughing but held it in as Logan dryly answered "Uh no mom, i havnt seen her"

"Well be sure to find herbefore leaving tonight" Shira said

"Yes son, the Hayden Heiress is suitable for our family, you need to start thinking about your future now!" Mitchum Boomed

Logan almost choked on air "NO DAD! You've practically planned my entire life for me! I WILL choose who i want to marry!" Logan angril told his dad

"Keep your voice down! We'll talk about this more later" he said while smiling bitterly and walking off with Shira.

Logan sighed "sorry about that Ace. My mom's kind of a bitch...no i take that back, shes a gold digging whore" he told her seriously

"LOGAN!" Rory chided "besides its fine...I'm used to it" she said sadly. Logan was confused...

"What do you mean Ace?" Logan asked

Rory took a deep breath and said "I've only met my paternal grandparents once, and all they did was insult me. I ruined their sons plans...and they blamed it on me. I cant help that I was born.." Rory said sadly.

Logan smiled "I'm glad you were born Ace..."

Rory blushed "U'm, I have to tell you somthing..." she said timidly

Logan looked at her and could tell she was nervous. "sure Ace...Anything"

"Well, I am the --" just as she was about to tell him Francine Hayden approached them and sweetly said "Lorelai!"

Rory gritted her teeth and coldly said "Francine...this is my friend Logan Huntzberger, I'm sure you know his parents" she said wanting to get pleasantries over as fast as she could

Francine nodded "My Lorelai, you've found yourself quite a catch..." she said while looking at Logan

"Logan and I are JUST friends...and maybe if you paid a bit more attention, you would know that" Rory snapped

Logans eyes almost popped out of his head...he couldnt believe Rory was talking to a Hayden like this. So he stepped in "Hey Ace...didnt you owe me a dance?" he asked smoothly

Rory nodded "I'll be seeing you..." she spat coldly

They reached the dance floor, Logan tucked his arms around her waise and she placed them around his neck.

"So Ace..." Logan broke the silence

"I AM THE HAYDEN HEIRESS" she blurted out

Logan stopped dancing and looked at her

"Excuse me...?" he asked still shocked

"Thats what i wanted to tell you before...Francine Hayden is my grandmother, i was just so made because she was acting like nothing happened" She explained

Logan hook a moment to let it sink in "WOW" he smirked.

Rory gave him an odd look..."Wait till my parents know...They'll probably want to kill themselves for treating you like crap"

Rory smiled. "Could we not tell them yet? No one really knows...just you, my mom and my grandparents..." she said quietly

Logan nodded "sure Ace, but you have to promise I'll get to see the looks on their faces when they do find out" he said

Rory smirked "As long as I'm there too"

"Deal" Logan said

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Threesome?

CHAPTER 3: THREESOME?

Over the next couple weeks, Logan helped Rory through her break up with Dean, he was always there to make sure she wasnt alone and even got a little crash course in wallowing. What neither of them could see though, is that they were falling for eachother. Everyone around them could see it, it was obvious...Hell even Paris could see it, as much as she didnt want to admit Rory was falling for one of Yales Rich playboys.

Flashback

_Rory just told Lorelai about Dean and declined her offer to go to Starshollow, saying that she had a lot of work to do and that she would get a ride from Logan. _

_Logan put an arm around her waist and led her over to the limo. On the way back to Yale rory suddenly remembered she had none of the necessities to WALLOW._

_"Logan/; she said quietly_

_"hmm?" Logan replied_

_"We need to wallow!" she blurted out and then blushed as she realized how absurd it probably sounded to Logan."Well, I ...um i do...i dont know if you want to but uh yeah" her rant was interrupted by Logan placing a gentle finger on her lips. "Ace..." he chuckled "We'll wallow okay? whatever that is..." he said amused_

_Rory laughed "You'll learn...but first we have to get supplies!" she said. _

_They pulled over to a supermarket and she picked out so much sugar infested crap, that Logan was getting a stomach ache just thinking about it._

_Rory noticed Logan looking a little weird "whats wrong?" she asked as she picked up twizzlers_

_"Ace, who's gonna eat all this?" he asked_

_Rory laughed incredulously "We Are" _

_"Isnt this a little much?" he said eyeing the cart they had filled up with candy and ice cream_

_"Hm, i suppose, we still have to order chinese so it should be good" She said simply as Logan groaned_

_Everything was ready and Rory decided to (for the first time in her life) break the code and only watch 2 movies tonight since it was already late. _

_"Okay Willy Wonka!" Rory squealed_

_Logan smiled "never seen it" he said nonchalantly_

_Rory gasped in horror "NEVER...seen...Wonka! Oh god"_

_"Rory!...ACE! RORY!" Logan managed to get her attention. "Im watching it now...calm down"_

_Rory calmed down "I suppose. God Huntzberger, you were so deprived" she said as she started the movie._

_"You have no idea Ace" Logan said bitterly_

_Rory felt bad "Logan...I'm sorry i was just kidding" she said timidly_

_Logan reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Im not mad at you Ace...dont worry. Lets start" Logan assured her_

_Rory nodded and understood...she didnt want to push him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rory was bored. She didt have any classes and Paris was doing _things _with Doyle. She didnt even want to think about interrupting that. She sighed and tried to think of somthing to do...she finally decided to go see what Logan was up to.

Rory knocked on Logans door and after a few minutes Logan opened the door in just a pair of jeans. Rory couldnt help but let her eyes wander over his built body. By the time Rory's eyes met his, he was wearing his trademark smirk. Rory blushed at thinking of being caught staring at him.

"Hey Ace" Logan said still smirking

"Hi" Rory said quietly still embaressed about staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Logan teased. He inwardly smiled at the fact that he had caught Rory staring at him. But he couldnt think of her like that...she was differant, she was his friend nothing more--right?

"Shut up" Rory countered.

Logan chuckled "Come on in...this is a suprise" He said as Rory stepped in.

As soon as she was inside, Rory's eyes landed on a beautiful young blonde. Rory blushed crimson as she thought she walked in on somthing. She turned to Logan and stuttered for a moment before saying "Logan ...uhm I'm so sorry...God stupid Rory! uhm I should've called, i was just bored so i came by...I'll uhm call you later" Rory rambled.

During this time both the blonde and Logan had amused looks on their faces...and were slightly impressed by Rory's rambling skills.

Just as ROry was about to walk out, the blonde chimed in " Wait!, would you like to join us?" she said innocently with a smirk

Rory turned around and her jaw dropped "I uhh...No thanks" she finally stuttered

"Oh but its so much better with three! Come on! Join us." The blonde once again tried

Rory was shocked to say the least and Logan couldnt help but laugh at her reaction. "I...uh...I...um"

Logan decided she had enough. "Honor...what are you doing to poor Ace here...lay off" Logan said while biting his lip to keep from laughing

"Ruin my fun" Honor said with a pout

Logan could tell Rory was still confused "Rory...this is Honor, Honor...my friend Rory" he explained

They greeted eachother and there was an awkward silence in the Room. Rory finally spoke up. "Uhm, like i said before Logan, I'm sorry--you two can uh--yeah bye" she said bitterly. 'why the hell was he introducing me to one of his conquests?! what the hell is wrong with him' she thought in her head. 'OMG i like him...he couldnt possibly like me though...were just friends AND hes introducing his girl of the day to me..this is so screwed up--ugh i need to get out of here'

Logan smirked-----She was jealous of Honor...

"Uhm Ace..." Logan started

"Yeah?" She said shakily, wanting to get out and figure out what the hell was going on with her

"Honor is my sister" Logan said slowly with amusement laced in his voice.

Rory felt relieved- oddly enough.

"Honor was just teasing" Logan went on, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

Honor smiled "Sorry, couldnt resist. So you're Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled "And you're Honor Huntzberger"

Honor chuckled and glanced at the time "Oh my gosh- Josh is meeting me in like 10 minutes. Logan...I'm going to tell THEM wednesday night. I need you there for support!" She pleaded

Logan groaned "Come on!"

"Please! You owe me. I helped pay off the indonesian coastguard when you sunk the yacht, not to mention the countless times I bailed you, Collin, and Finn out of jail!" she retorted

Rory smirked at him, silently telling him she wanted stories later.

"Okay Okay...I'll be there!" Logan gave in

"Great!" Honor squealed and then turned to Rory. "You must come too!"

Rory looked unsure "Oh...i dont know"

"Come on! It'll be distracting!" Honor begged

Logan stepped in "We'll see" he said to Honor

"Fine" She sighed and left.

Rory shifted around nervously "So uh that was your sister" Rory tried

Logan smirked "uh huh...what happened there Ace?" Logan asked

Rory blushed "What when?" she said innocently

"Rory come on...why'd you get all weird before you found out Honor is my sister?" he said stepping closer with each word. He decided to give in to his feelings for her, but he needed to know if she felt the same way.

By the time he finished his sentence he was inches away from her

Rory avoided his gaze and looked down. Logan shook his head and tilted her face up while saying "Ror...whats up?" he asked gently

Rory looked up at him as tears began forming in her eyes "I...I...thought that um she" suddenly the tears spilled over "why doesnt anyone want me? Why dont _you _want me?" she cried out

Rory realized what she had said and started shaking. Logan was shocked but quickly recovered and pulled her into his arms. He rested his cheeck on her head and murmered "Rory..."

"Am I not pretty enough? What is it about me that drives people away? Am i just too innocent for you? WHAT is it?!" She said hysterically before she paused "Oh god...what am i doing?! You probably dont like me like that. I'm sorry" She blubbered as she tried to get out of Logans grasp but Logan wasnt budging.

"Ace look at me" Logan tried. She shook her head and kept struggling "Rory. Sweetheart look at me!" he said gently

The gentleness in his voice startled her and she looked up at him. He let go of her waist and cupped her face with both hands.

"Shh...its okay. God Ace, there isnt anything wrong with you; like i said before, dont you dare think that! You are beautiful, sexy, smart, witty and just plain amazing! Sweethearat you have no idea how much I want you. I just wanted to give you space because you just broke up with Dean. Plus i didnt think you wanted to be with me and i didnt want to push you. You are the most amazing, most passionate, most stubborn and caring person i Know. I would love to be with you. Ace do you want to be with me?" He asked gently.

Rory was bawling now. She nodded her head and kept repeating Yes...

Logan smiled and leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss...when they pulled away Rory breathlessly asked "Logan...You're not doing this out of pity...right?" Logan smirked and kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue in her mouth and rubbing them together pulling away as she moaned at the contact.

"Now Ace, you tell me, was that a pity kiss?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head and chuckled as Logan wiped her tears away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE--


	4. Chapter 4: I want more!

Chapter 4: I WANT MORE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan were sitting on the couch watching Willy Wonka. Rory was laying down with her head in Logan's lap and Logan was sitting up running one hand through Rory's hair and the other resting on her midsection. After the movie was finished Rory looked up at Logan and gave him a sweet smile while pulling his head down for a sweet kiss.

"Hey Ace..." Logan said when they broke away

"Mmmm" Rory hummed

"You're gonna have to help me with the whole relationship thing..." he said

Rory smiled "Logan..You'll do fine...just enjoy it." She said kissing him again.

"Mmmh I am" Logan smiled

After a few minutes Rory spoke up "I want to tell you what happened with Dean" she said quietly

Logan looked down at her and picked her up to settle her on his lap. He kissed her temple and said "You dont have to, if you're not ready Ace."

Rory nodded "I'm ready..and i want to. Things should be out in the open and i completely understand if you uhm...dont want to be with me anymore" She said on the verge of tears.

Logan sighed and shook his head "Rory...thats not going to happen no matter what you say. I think it'll make you feel better if you tell me though" Logan explained

Rory took a deep breath and explained her relationship with Dean over the past 3 years and how she broke up his marraige. "...I was the other woman Logan" She said sadly.

Logan nodded and realized she was waiting for his reaction. "Sweetheart...it takes two to do what you did. Dont pin this all on yourself. I dont condone what you did but I dont looke at you any differantly now that I know" He chuckled a little "I've done some pretty screwed up things in the past too...but you cant get rid of me that easily" He finished

Rory smiled "So i guess I'm stuck with you now huh" She teased

"Yup" Logan nodded

"I'm glad" Rory said seriously

After a few minutes Logan smirked at her

"What?" Rory asked confused

"You were jealous of Honor..." he teased

Rory blushed "Shut up.." She groaned

"And you were jealous of Jill at the party!" He went on

Rory stiffened a little and Logan realized what he had said "Oh Ror...I"m sorry. " He said sympathetically.

"Logan its okay...I just dont like reminiscing that night" She said

"Well sorry for bringing it up" He said

Rory smiled "It's fine." She said "So i was thinking...if you want me to come to dinner on wednesday" She smirked before she went on "We could let them in on the secret"

Logan smirked "Okay but not until the end of dinner" He said with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Deal" Rory said with a smirk

"Oh god the smirk! You've been spending too much time with me. But i must say...very Hott! I know i said angry works for you but mischevious and evil tops it all..." Logan said

Rory blushed "Shut it Huntzberger"

Logan laughed and kissed her passionately. Rory whimpered when he pulled away and he smirked. "Whats wrong Ace..." Rory smiled and tried to kiss him again but he pulled back teasing her. "You want more?" He asked huskily into her ear. Rory answered him by kissing him hard and sucking on his tongue. Rory shifted so she was straddling him and continued kissing him. Logan pulled away and began placing kisses up and down Rory's neck. Rory moaned and he smirked against her stopping his ministrations.

"Logan...?" she whined

"Yeah Ace" Logan replied still smirking

"bedroom noW" Rory said breathlessly

"Why?" Logan said innocently

"LOGAN!" Rory groaned

"What Ace?" He asked. A small chuckle escaping his lips

Rory let out a frustrated growl "Ugh Logan...Please" She begged

"Please? I dont know what you mean" He replied sweetly

"I want more!" She finally said

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead "Well why didnt you say so?" Logan smiled

just wanted to give you guys an update before i leave to go snowboarding! anyhoo Review please...and maybe i'll update sooner. Next chapter is pretty much ALL Smutt!


	5. Chapter 5: SMUT

Chapter 5: SMUT

Logan picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and placed a loud smack on her ass.

"LOGAN!" Rory squealed

Logan laughed and set her down on his bed. He crawled over her and said "Are you sure Rory? We can wait if you want"

Rory rolled her eyes "Logan just get on with it!" she said

"Gladly!" Logan smiled

He again placed kisses up and down her neck paying special attention to her collar bone. Rory moaned and tugged his shirt over his head and ran her hands all over his chest. Logan pulled Rory's shirt over her head and groaned at what she was wearing. A black lacy bra that was very un-rory like. She blushed as she looked down at her. "You're beautiful" he said while tracig his finger along the line of her bra sending shivers throughout her body. He followed his finger with his mouth, kissing and nipping just where her bra ended. Logan smiled against her as he heard Rory let out a breathy moan.

"Mmmm...Logan..." She moaned over and over.

As he was leaving his mark on her, Logan reached behind her and unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Just as he slipped it off Rory moved her arms in front of her to cover herself, as if acting on impulse. Logan grinned down at her and gently pried her arms away from her chest, never taking her eyes off of hers.

"Shh. Relax, You're gorgeous, perfect" he assured her while running his hands up and down her sides. Without warning he diped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth gently running his tongue over it and nipping at it. Rory arched her back into him and moaned loudly. He smiled and moved onto the other one, giving it the same attention. Rory couldnt take it anymore, she needed him inside her.

"Logan!...Mmmm, moooore" She whimpered impatiantly as she tried unbuttoning his jeans. Logan smiled and slowly reversed their positions so she was on top. Rory started at his lips and kissed all the way down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants and tracing her tongue along them. Logan moaned as she dipped her tongue under as she fiddled with the buttons. As soon as she slid his jeans off, she couldnt help but hungrily eye his erection. Logan noticed and smirked as she flipped them back over and worked her pants off of her.

"Oh god" Logan hissed as he saw Rory's matching black lacy thong.

He slowly slid them down her legs. Rory groaned and took things over. She quickly slipped her panties off and pulled Logans boxers off. Logan smirked and gently pinned her hands above her head. "Rory...baby calm down. " He chuckled as she growled "We have all night" He said while stroking her hair. "I want our first time to be special...i want to take our time. you deserve that--_ WE _deserve that." Rory nodded understandingly and smiled at him. Logan leaned down and kissed her. Rory gasped into the kiss as she felt Logan's finger slide over her clit. Logan bent down and began leaving his mark on her while still rubbing her clit. Rory couldnt take it anymore, she was continuously moaning loudly and dug her fingers into Logans back. Logan watched her eyes roll back and scream his name as she brought her over the edge.

As she came down from her high, she slowly opened her eyes to find Logan smirking down at her "Took you a while to come back Ace..." he teased

Rory rolled her eyes and quickly flipped them over so she was on top. Before Logan knew what she was doing, Rory took Logan's hard member into her mouth causing Logan to gasp for air.

"Oh...Holy SHIT ACE!" he panted

Rory continued, encouraged by the sounds he wasmaking; swirling her tongue over his tip and massaging his balls. "God that feels goo...oh goood" he moaned, while tangling his fingers in her hair. Just as he was about to come Logan stopped Rory.

"What now?!" Rory said annoyed

Logan panted trying to catch his breath. "Nothing sweetheart, I just want my first time to be inside you" he told her

Rorys frown turned into a smile, She grabbed a condom from his dresser and quickly rolled it onto him. She squealed in surprise as he flipped them over and slowly entered her. Rory moaned at the sensation and when Logan was all the way in he paused and asked her if she was okay. Rory whimpered a yes and he began slowly thrusting.

"Logan...Oh...God...! Hard...Harder!" She moaned. Logan grunted and began thrusting harder. Logan could tell she was close and was holding on for his sake. "Let go baby, let go" he panted still thrusting into her. Rory moaned and shook her head "No, with...you" She managed to get out. Logan groaned and angled her so he could go deeper and with one last thrust they came together. Logan collapsed on top of her and they layed there for a few minutes until Logan found the strength to sit up and dispose of the condom.

Logan crawled back into bed, took Rory into his arms and they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So i wrote this chapter at like 3 in the morning during my snowboarding trip...so uhm sorry. anyhoo, next chapter will _most likely _ be the dinner at the Huntzbergers. So the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update! whoo


	6. Chapter 6: Rats Ass

CHAPTER 6: RATS ASS

Wednesday night came too quick for Rory's liking. She had NO clue what she was going to wear. She groaned in frustration and pulled out her cell phone to call Logan.

"Hey Ace" Logan answered

"LOGAN! I'm going crazy...i have nothing to wear to dinner tonight!" Rory said frustratedly

Logan laughed "Calm down Ace...Whats the big deal? You have plenty of clothes for this occasion. Just wear somthing you would wear to Friday night dinner" He said simply

Rory growled into the phone "its not that simple Logan! I'm meeting your parents,,,"

Logan sighed "Ace. You know my parents already...I just...i don tknow what i got you into-- I'm apoligizing in advance." He paused "Wear the light blue knee length dress--it brings out your eyes" He finished

Rory smiled "Its okay Logan. I can handle it--I'm used to it, And THANKS! Your a life saver, see you in a couple hours" She said before hanging up.

Just as Rory was putting the finishing touches on her make-up there was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before walking to the door to open it. She opened the door to reveal a _very _tense looking Logan

"You look nervous" She stated

Logan took a deep breath "Do I?" he asked

"Yeah" Rory nodded and led him over to the couch and made him sit with his back facing her. She began rubbing his shoulders and Logan let out a moan of appreciation.

"Whats wrong Logan?" Rory asked

"I'm worried about you Ace. My family is kind of vicious--and even though i dont give a rats ass about what they think, you do. Just Please! Dont take what they say to heart" He pleaded

"Logan relax..." She said as she moved to massage his neck "I'm going to be okay--lets think about the good things happening tonight. Your sisters getting engaged...not to mention the looks on their faces when we tell them I am the Hayden Heiress." Logan smiled at the last part

"Okay Ace...Remember - end of dinner. We better get going" He said as he stood up and held an arm out to her.

The drive over was quiet, they had finally reached the house and they had been sitting in the car for the past 10 minutes.

"LOGAN! we have to go inside!" Rory said incredulously

"Huh" Logan broke out o his daze. "Oh um Yeah" he got out of the car and opened Rory's door, helping her out.

They walked to the massive front door and rang the doorbell. Logan immediatly took Rory's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Rory looked up at him and smiled.

Just then the door opened revealing a timid looking made. She went over to Logan and said "Logan your mother is smoking, just thought you should know"

Logan groaned then nodded "Thanks Marie" he said giving her a hug. "Marie, i'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore, Rory this is Marie--the only sane on in this hell hole" He finished

Rory smiled "Nice to meet you" She said. Marie's eyes were as wide as saucers "Did you say '_girlfriend_?" She said while taking their coats.

Logan smiled "Yes...by the way, come to the sitting room after we finish dinner. Wouldnt want you to miss out on a good show" He winked as they walked inside.

As soon as Shira saw who Logan had brought her eyes almost popped out of her head and she choked on her drink "LOGAN! What is '_this' _doing here?!" She said flailing her arms at Rory.

"Well hello to you too mother!" Logan sighed

He ignored her questoin and greeted his grandfather, Honor and Josh.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore" He introduced

"Hi, its really nice to meet all of you" Rory said awkwardly

Shira let out a shriek and shouted "GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yes mom, girlfriend" Logan said calmly

"Logan..." Shira said a bit more calmly "What about that fallon girl, or even better, did you talk to the Hayden Heiress that night?" Shira asked sweetly

"STOP! Mom! you cant just talk about Rory like she's not here!" Logan shouted

"I'm not talking about her honey..." Shira said innocently

"You implied it! And to answer your questions, I _NEVER _liked the Fallon girl." He paused then went on "And lets just say Lorelai and I got to talk a lot during the evening" he finished

Shira beamed "Lorelai..." She gushed "What a beautiful name! Dont you think so Rory?" She said emphasizing her name with disgust.

Rory smiled "yes it is beautiful"

Shira decided to drop the subject and think nothing of Rory. Assuming it was one of Logans aquantances.

"So Logan are you and Lorelai going to see eachother again?" Shira asked sweetly not being able to help herself.

"You could say that" Logan smirked

"Logan! What are you talking about?!" Rory said in mock anger

"Rory...Logan doesnt need a gold digging slut! Dont you agree?!" Shira spat at her

Before Rory could respond Logan interjected "MOM! You will NOT Talk that way about my girlfriend! Rory...were just going to talk, dont worry--now can we please just chance the subject" He said exasperated

Shira scowled "of course dear" Just as she finished Mitchum came booming through the door "Shira!" he greeted her

"Marie!" She yelled as Marie rushed into the room

"Yes Mrs. Huntzberger?" Marie asked

"Dinner" was all shira said

"Yes Mam" Marie said as she walked out to prepare for dinner.

As they were being led to the dining room Logan gave Rory a sympathetic smile and mouthed "I'm sorry"

Rory just smiled reassuringly at him

Dinner was going smoothly and surprisingly the family took Honor's engagement quite well. Everything was going fine until mitchum brought up Logan's situation as they were having drinks.

"Logan...I hear you and this girl are quite serious" He said bitterly

"yeah dad, LORELAI and I here are very happy" Logan said not being able to contain himself. He sat back smirking and waited for it to sink in.

Shira snorted "Lorelai? Logan..thats the lovely Ms. Haydens name, HER name is Rory" She said with disgust

Rory smirked "Shira...my full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd...Rory for short" She said slowly as if talking to a 5 year old.

Both Honor and Josh cracked up laughing as Shira and Mitchum both grew pale with a look of horror etched across their faces.

Logan quickly whipped out a camera and snapped a few pictures. They were too embaressed to notice.

"Rory,,,Dear..." Shira tried once she recovered only to be interrupted by Logan

"And on that note, were out of here" Logan said as they walked out with Huge smiles on their faces. They walked outside only to find Marie with tears running down her face.

Logan frowned "Whats wrong" he asked

Marie smiled "Oh my god! Nothing! did you see their faces?" She ranted

Logan grinned "got pictures, i'll make you copies. Bye Marie" He said

"Bye Logan...Rory" Marie said before composing herself and walking back into hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOO SORRY it took so long to update. i've been soo busy. but review please


	7. Chapter 7: Need

Chapter 7: Need

The car ride back to Yale was filled with a comfortable silence until Rory suddenly blurted "LOGAN?"

Logan jumped a little, startled by her outburst. "Ace?" he asked as he reached over and and laced their fingers together.

"You know that i dont care about your name or money right? I mean its not like i'm using you for a connection...I mean it may seem that way because you're a Huntzberger and I want to be a journalist-- but I'm not..Logan I really like you, You're smart, funny not to mention painfully good looking and you--" Throughout her speech Logan had been trying to get her attention, finally Logan began shouting her name.

"RORY!" Logan shouted "Ace..." he said more calmly "I dont think that--the thought never crossed my mind. And as much as I would love to hear you list all of my amazing qualities...you were rambling" He assured her

"Sorry" She muttered

"Its okay" Logan said softly

They finally reached Yale, parked and were now walking around aimlessly in silence. As if on autopilot, they found themselves at Branford Hall.

"I dont want to say goodbye yet" Rory said

Logan chuckled "Okay...so your place or mine?" he asked

We can go to mine, Paris should be at Doyles" Rory said while digging in her purse for her keys.

"Sounds good" Logan said while walking into Rory's room.

Rory suddenly became nervous...Logan had never been in her room before and she just implied she wanted to have sex. Not that she didnt or it would be their first time but usually she wasnt so upfront and confident about it.

"Uhm ... Okay" She said nervously "Do you ...uhm do you want somthing to drink?" She stuttered

Logan smirked at her timidness "I'm good Ace-- Whats up?" he asked while he made himself confortable on her bed

"Nothing...uhm okay then" She said still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Silently cursing herself for how ridiculous she must have looked and sounded

"You gonna stand there forever Ace?" He chuckled

Rory shook her head and walked over to lay down beside Logan. She was being ridiculous.

Once she was beside him, Logan wraped an arm around her and pulled her closer so her head was resting on his chest.

"Whats wrong Ace?" he whispered in her ear

"Nothing" Rory murmered, reveling the feeling of Logans breath against her ear.

Logan smiled and gently nipped on her lobe causing Rory to moan.

"Why are you so jumpy tonight?" Logan asked "Its almost like you're nervous about _us" _He added

Rory sighed "Its just that you have your whole life planned for you...I mean i would think you'd want to be free, not stuck with me..." she trailed off

"Ace..." He said softly "There's no one I'd rather be with than you. You, My sister, and my friends are the people i live for. Truth is I **_need _**You" he finished

"I'm sorry for doubting us, I think it was the dinner...it screwed with me a little. Lets just go to sleep okay?" She said feeling guilty

"Its okay Ace" he said gently "I'm glad you talked to me, you can talk to me about anything...you know that" He said reassuringly

Rory smiled and nodded. They made themselves comfortable and just before falling asleep Rory mumbled "I need you too Logan"

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead before going to sleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys this was pretty much a filler chapter...its really short i know--but I've been SOO BUSY. I have NO clue where this story is headed as of now, so it might be a while before i update...but who knows, I might have an idea pop into my head tonight. anyways, i'll update as soon as i can. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8: Good morning

Chapter 8: Goodmorning!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rory was the first to wake up. She turned in Logans embrace and sighed contently. She loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms. Rory rarely ever woke up before Logan...but when she did, she loved watching him sleep. He looked so innocent and peaceful.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Logans hand moved up from her waist to unconsciously cup her breast. Rory smirked and raised an eyebrow suddenly coming up with an idea. A wicked smile graced her face as she carefully untangled herself from Logans arms. Just as she slipped out Logan moaned at the loss of contact and turned to lay on his back, falling back asleep. 'perfect' Rory thought as she walked around to the foot of her bed and gently climbed under the blanket crawling up his legs. Once she reached Logans boxers, she slowly pulled them down careful not to wake him. Once she discarded of his boxers, she hungrily eyed his length. Very gently she lowered her mouth down and kissed his head. She noticed that he instantly became harder--she smiled and continued moving her mouth over him in soft gentle caresses. When he was fully hard, she removed her mouth from him and Logan moaned sleepily at the loss of contact.

Rory smiled wondering how the hell he was sleeping through this. She peeked out of the blanket just to be sure he was still asleep. Her smile grew when she saw the light smile that graced his lips even in his sleep.

She went back down and took him fully into her mouth. As soon ass he did, Logan involuntarily bucked his hips and moaned. Rory alternated between sucking and licking and just when she knew he was going to burst, she lightly grazed her teeth over his tip making him scream in ecstasy as he poured out his release. Rory kept sucking even after his orgasm had died down...his length still being sensitive from his high-- causing him to moan loudly. "mmmhm Oh god Ace" he growled

She smiled and poked her head out of the blanket to find a shocked Logan looking down at her. She blushed and layed her head on his chest. Logan smiled trying to catch his breath and thought 'Now she blushes'

Once Logan finally got his breathing back to normal, all he could say was "WOW"

Rory smiled--despite how she was still blushing and said "Good morning!" in a singsong voice

"Holy fuck...Yeah its a good morning" Logan panted.

Rory's blush darkened as she felt his gaze on her.

"Oh; now you blush..." Logan teased

"Shut up Huntzberger!" Rory retorted

Logan smiled "Hey Ace...Who says im complaining...If only every morning it were like this" He trailed off...

Rory rolled her eyes "Keep dreaming" she said

Logan chuckled and gently trailed his hand down to her core. Rory gasped and jumped in surprise when Logan suddenly entered a finger into her.

Logan graoned "Damn you're wet Ace!" he said while resuming to pump his finger in and out of her.

"mmmmh Logan...Ohhhhh" Rory moaned as she became putty in his hands. She hid her head in the crook of his neck, she was still to shy to let him watch her. Logan smirked at her shyness...one minute she was giving him blowjobs in his sleep and the next shes hiding her face as he pleasures her.

He added a finger and angled them so he hit a particularly sensitive spot each time. Rory almost screamed as she felt it, and tried to move her hips away. The pleasure was soo good, too good...it was almost painful.

Logan felt Rory try to move away and said "Oh, no you dont" before slowing this fingeres down and trying to relax her "Relax baby..shh its okay...let the pleasure take over you...shhhh its okay" he kept repeating in between her loud moans. When she was close she began violently bucking her hips while screaming what sounded like Logan. Logan smiled and steadied her hips with his other hand and began thrusting his fingers harder into her, sending her over the edge. She screamed as she realized Logan wasnt stopping. Logan added another finger and thrusted them faster in and out of her sending her into two orgasms at the same time. the pleasure was too much for Rory and she bit down on Logans shoulder as the pleasure brought her to tears.

Logan removed his fingers and let her ride out her orgasms. As Rory was finally coming down from her high, Logan noticed she was shaking. "Shhhh...relax baby -- breath...shhhh" he said as he rubbed her back trying to get her body to calm down. Once he felt her breathing return to normal, he kissed the top of her head and said "Rory..." when he got not response he chuckled "Ace...you think you can pry your teeth from my shoulder now?"

Rory removed her mouth from his shoulder and winced as she saw what she had done. Logans shoulder was bright red where her mouth was-- any harder and she would have broken skin.

"Sorry" She muttered putting her head back into the crook of his neck.

"Its okay" Logan said smiling at her exhaustion

"Logan?" Rory said finally looking at him.

"Hmm" he responded

"Oh my god..." was all Rory said while grinning.

Logan chuckled "yeah same reaction i had to yours"

They were interrupted by Rory's cell phone ringing. Rory groaned and reached over to get it.

"Hello" She snapped obviously not happy with the interruption.

"Rory?" Is that any way to answer your phone?" Emily said

"Sorry grandma" Rory apoligized

Logan smirked and his thumb unconsciously stroked the bare skin at her waist, making her squirm a little. Logans smirk grew and he realized he could have some fun.

"Well All right then...Rory didnt you think you should have mentioned to your grandparents that you were having dinner at the Huntzbergers?!" Emily asked angrily

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm sorry grandma, i just didnt think it was that big of a deal."

"Imagine my surprise when Shira called to inform me about dinner, and that you and Logan are now dating! Logan must come to friday night dinner tommorrow!" She said ignoring Rory's apology.

"Oh...uhm" Rory stuttered as she felt Logan run his fingers across her ribs making her squirm uncontrollably. "STOP!" she mouthed to him giving him a stern look..

Logan merely smirked back and continued

"I...Dont uhm know grand...grandma" she managed to get out with what he was doing to her.

"nonsense Rory...i'm sure he'll come. I must meet him under the right circumstances" She countered.

"Sure...uh he'll be there. I have to go to class bye!" She said quickly before hanging up. She set the phone down and glared at Logan.

"Logan!" she hissed

Logan grinned "RORY!" he mimicked

"What the hell was that!" she started "ohn nevermind-- you're coming to friday night dinner tommorrow!" She said waiting for his reaction, hoping he would be slightly annoyed.

"Sure Ace" he said nonchalantly

Rory was a bit annoyed at his reaction...but she let it go.

She stood up and got out of bed stumbling a little her legs still a bit shaky from before. Logan noticed and winked at her.

"You okay there Ace? Need me to carry you?" Logan teased

Rory blushed "Shut up" She said before walking into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOO heres the deal...i dont know where this story's headed as of now--so i'm pretty much writing filler chapters like this and the last one until i get some sort of idea. Any idea's you guys have are welcome by the way. But do you guys want me to keep writing fillers/fluffy chapters like this? Or should i just wait until i get an idea and update that--not that might be a while. Any ways, Please review with IDEAS AND OPINIONS.

thankssssss


	9. Chapter 9: You're such a little nympho

Chapter 9: You are such a little Nympho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night and Rory and Logan were almost at the Gilmores. rory was a bit worried Logan would be overwhelmed with Emily Gilmore...rory was positive she would bring up their future wedding on more than one occasion.

Logan looked over at Rory who seemed to be in deep thought about somthing. he reached over and took one of her hands in his. Rory jumped at the contact and muttered "Sorry"

"What is it Ace?" Logan asked

"What?" Rory asked confused

"Somthings bothering you, what is it?" He rephrased

Rory was a little surprised at how well Logan could read her. "I'm worried about you..._for you _tonight" She admitted

"Why?" Logan asked confused "They cant be any worse than my parents..." 

"Its not hthat...they already worship you...Its just that I know the whole committment thing is new to you right now and my grandmother tends to get carried away--and is probably planning our wedding as we speak. I just dont want to freak you out" She said worry evident in her voice.

Logan smiled "Dont worry Ace, I dont scare asy. You're acting like I've never met Emily Gilmore before-- trust me I can handle it. Either way anything is better than what you had to go through Wednesday night. If you can handle insults being thrown at you left and right...I can definitely handle a little future planning. " Logan assured her

Rory smiled "Fine...Dont say i didnt warn you"

"And on that note. were here" Logan said as he pulled into the driveway

Rory groaned and muttered "gates of hell" under her breath as she got out of the car

Just as they got to the front door, the door was flung open immediatly by none other than Emily Gilmore.

"RORY! LOGAN! So good to see you." She said in a sweet voice

"Hi Grandma" Rory greeted

"Pleasure as always Emily" Logan greeted while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Rory rolled her eyes as Emily giggled 'Did grandma actually just giggle...ooh my god!' She thought.

"Oh Logan, always the charmer-- Rory you found yourself a good one" Emily said "Well come in, what would you like to drink?" she asked

"Scotch please" Logan said

"Apple Martini" answered Rory

When Emily went to get the drinks Rory leaned over to Logan and whispered "brown noser" under her breath

Logan chuckled "its part of the charm" he retorted

Rory scoffed just as emily came back with their drinks.

"Richard should be down any minute" Emily said

An awkward silence surrounded them until Emily spoke up "so Logan, How long have you and Rory been together?"

"Oh mm we got together a couple weeks after the last party you hosted" he said

"RORY! Didnt you feel the need to tell me!" She said obviously distressed

"I'm sorry grandma, like i said i didnt think it was a big deal" She reasoned

"Well all that matters is that you're together now" She said more to herself than anyone.

Just as she said that, the doorbell rang and Lorelai's voice filled the house

"ROOOOOOOOOORY! Fruit of my Loins!!!" She hollored

Logan couldnt help but crack up as Rory began blushing furiously

Emily scowled. "Honestly Lorelai, We have company!" She scolded

"Who? Blondie over there?!" She said pointing at Logan

"Hi Lor...Lorelai" He managed to say between fits of laughter

"I suppose you knew about them being together as well? God forbid anyone tell me anything" She said bitterly

"Uhm no...you're together?" Lorelai tried to act surprised.

"Oh stop it Lorelai!" Emily snapped "You're a horrible liar! Always have been" she added

"maybe, I just wanted you to think i was a horrible liar so you would think i wouldnt lie to you, when in reality I just didnt want you to know hen i was lying. Hence...Why I would lie!" she finished all in one breath.

Emily ignored her rant "Drink Lorelai?"

"Martini with a twist" she said immediatly

Just as Emily handed Lorelai her drink, Richard finally came down the stairs "sorry I'm late everyone, you wouldnt believe how many incompetant people there are out there" he said while pouring himself a drink and sitting down.

"Logan how are you!" He asked after greeting Rory and Lorelai

"I'm very well sir, how about you?" He responded smoothly

"Well I'm very well! How's the family?" He asked

"Good, Theyre great" He said

Dinner was going well until Rory suddenly rested her hand on Logan's thigh. Logan almost choked on his water before turning to look at her and raising an eyebrow. Rory smiled sweetly at him and kept the conversation flowing smoothly as her hand slowly began inching its way up his thigh. She inwardly smirked as he inhaled sharply as her hand reached its destination. 'payback' was what she was thinking. She continued rubbing small circles into his thigh as she moved inward.

"So Logan, will you be going to the vinyard this year for the holidays?" Emily asked

"Uhm Sorry?...Oh yes, we will" he stuttered as Rorys hand brushed against his erection

"Are you alright Logan?" Richard asked

"Yes I'm fine" Logan said, his voice slightly higher than before.

As the conversation went on, Loreali, Richard and Emily had settled in a heated discussion. Rory saw this oppertunity and cupped Logan through his pants. Logan visibly jumped in his seat and turned to give her a shocked look.

Rory smiled and mouthed 'payback' to him. He tried to get his breathing under control as Rory rubbed up and down his crotch in slow circles.

After a bit, Rory added a bit more pressure. Logan let her have her fun until now, but this was getting to be too much. His hand flew under the table and stilled her movements as he threw her a stern look. Rory suppressed a laugh and continued moving her fingers around. Logan inwardly groaned and tryed prying her hand away but she wasnt budging. Logan had enough, he was going to burst if he didnt do somthing.

Suddenly he stood up, thankfully his coat hid the lower party of his body and said "excuse me, I just need to use the restroom"

Logan walked into the bathroom and called Rory.

"Hello" she answered

"get in here Rory.." he said annoyed

Rory laughed "Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute"She said excusing herself and realized no one really cared. She closed her phone as she walked to the bathroom. She was about to knock when Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"What the hell was that!" Logan hissed

Rory smirked "payback for yesterday morning" she said

Logan smirked and stepped closer so he was hovering inches away from her face, making her back up against the sink. "Is that so?" he said huskily

Rory swalled hard "yeah" she whispered

Logan put and hand behind er and one on her neck before kissing her passionatly. Rory's hands flew directly to his neck. Logans hands were everywhere, he cupped her breast through her dress and gave it a playful squeeze, making Rory moan. His hand traveled down and under her dress as she rubbed her slit lightly through her panties making Rory whimper and grind down on his hand in an attempt to feel more friction. As soon as she did, Logan immediatly stopped everything and pulled back from the kiss.

"Lets go Ace.."he said casually

Rory's jaw dropped as she watched Logan walk out the door.

Once they were both at the table again, it seemed as if no one even noticed they had left

The rest of dinner and dessert went smoothly. Only a few wedding references made by Emily.

"Thank you Richard, Emily for dinner, Its been wonderful" Logan said as he stood in the foyer waiting for Rory.

"Thanks grandma, grandpa see you next friday" She said before walking out the door with Logan

As soon as the climbed into Logans porsche and closed the doors Rory whined "LOGAN! I hate you"

Logan laughed "Hey, it was you're idea not mine" he teased

"But...but you cant just leave me like that! you're mean" She pouted

Logan scoffed "Oh and you were so much better...Come on rory, you were giving me a handjob under your grandparents dining table" he said amused

Rory blushed and stayed silent as they drove off.

After around 15 minutes of Rory pretending to be mad at him, she couldnt help it. She looked over at Logan who seemed so concentrated. 'he is soo hott' she thought 'god Rory...get you're mind out of the gutter' she told herself

Logan smirked "What was that Ace?" he asked

Rory froze. "Uhm, what was...what?" she stuttered hoping she hadnt said anything out loud

"you were mumbling" he said smirk still in place

Rory turned her head away from him and looked out the window "Uhm, what do you mean?" she tried

"He is soo hott...get your mind out of the gutter" He mimicked with a teasing tone

Rory blushed furiously and looked up when Logan pulled over to a secluded spot on the side of the road.

"what? Logan?" she asked

Logan just smirked and unbuckled Rory's seatbelt, pulling her into his lap. "So you think I'm hott?" he teased

Rory blushed "Shut up Logan" she said quietly

"what you're going all shy on me _now?_" he asked before he gently nipped on her earlobe. Rory moaned as he found the spot just under her ear tthat drove her crazy. Logan grinned and pulled back.

"Do you want me Rory?" He asked huskily

"Mmm" Was the only response Rory gave as she pulled him in for a fiery kiss.

Logan pulled back as she tried to deepen it and grinned when she whimpered in protest "Do you? Answer the question" He whispered

"yes" She whispered quietly

"Yes what?" Logan teased

"Yes I want you" She said a bit louder

Logan grinned and slipped his hand under her dress and found her soaking wet. Logan groaned "Damn, You really do want me" he said as he ripped her panties off of her making Rory gasp.

Logan pulled back a little and moved his seat all the way back and into a reclining position to make more room for Rory.

Rory frantically unzipped his pants and took his hard member out giving him a few strokes, Logan groaned and brought Rory's hips down to ease some of the pressure

Rory slowly lowered herself onto him and moaned at the sensation. she began rocking her hips rhythemicall until Logan couldnt take it anymore. He grabbed her hips to steady her as he thrust up into her.

Rory cried out at the change of pace and rested her forehead against his.

"Rory, Open your eyes" she heard. she tried but the sensations were too overwhelming

"Rory, baby please, open your eyes" he tried again panting

She opened her eyes and stared into Logans. "God Rory you're amazing" Logan said staring into her stunning blue eyes

"mmm" She moaned as she got closer and her eyes began drooping shut.

"No, Rory, stay with me baby, Keep your eyes open" He said

Rory struggled to keep her eyes open and finally snapped them shut as the sensations took over her and she came. The contracting of her muscles around him sent Logan over the edge too. Rory sighed in exhaustion as she came down from her high and fell back agains the steering wheel sounding the horn, making her scream and fly into Logans chest in surprise.

"Mmmpff" Logan grunted as Rory forcefully flew into his chest "damn woman..." he said smiling

Once Rory caught her breath all she could say was "FINALLY"

Logan raised his eyebrows "Huh?"

"Oh my god, do you _know _how long I've wanted that" She said exasperated

Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"You are such a little nympho" he said after a few minutes

Rory's jaw dropped open "Oh my god...you did _not _ just call me a nympho!"

Logan laughed "mm I think i did. What're you gonna do about it?!" He said baiting her

"Logan! Tell me you didnt want me..." she countered

"I never said i didnt, but i'm not the one who gave a hand job at her grandparents house because she couldnt wait a couple hours" he teased

Rory blushed and hid her head in his neck "shut up" she mumbled against him. She lifted herself off of him and zipped up his pants before pulling her dress back down. She setled herself back in the passenger seat and looked at Logan expectantly.

Logan felt her gaze on him and said "Jeez woman, give a guy sometime to recover." he grinned

Logan finally fixed his seat and they set off once again to Yale. Rory was a bit nervous, she didnt know what to do...Logan looked over and saw her fiddling with the hem of her dress and grinned. ' i wonder what she's so nervous about' he thought before he reached over and took her hand in his lacing their fingers together.

Rory smiled at him and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. Logan kissed her forehead before whispering "Go to sleep baby..."

Rory mumbled a "goodnight Logan" before falling into an exhausted sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review PLEASE. Thanks youuu


	10. Chapter 10: Lorelai Leigh

Chapter 10: Lorelai Leigh...

Dinner with the Gilmores was perfect…well almost perfect. Emily especially loved him, of course, how could she not…he _was _a suitable boy from _good breeding._ Despite it being a bit weird that Emily liked a guy Rory brought over for dinner, she liked it. No fights with her grandparents or her mother…everything was good. I had been about a week since dinner at the Gilmores, and Mitchum and Shira finally swallowed their pride and attempted to make things right between them, Rory and Logan. They had called and invited them to dinner a few times, however they had declined each time.

Rory was sitting in her room just relaxing and listening to music when she received a phone call from Francine.

"Hello?" Rory answered

"_Lorelai Leigh dear, how are you?" Francine asked politely_

"Just fine Francine, how are you?" Rory replied a bit snidely

"_I'm doing well, thank you for asking. I have a reason for calling" Francine stated_

What do you say to that? Rory sighed, this couldn't be good "I'm listening" She said

"_Well, it has been brought to my attention that you have been dating the young Huntzberger? Is that true?" Francine asked_

Rory rolled her eyes, why couldn't these people just leave her alone? "Yes that is true." She state

"_Well, we have also been informed that the Huntzbergers have invited the two of you over for dinner numerous times, and you have declined all of them?" Francine stated more than asked_

"Yes Francine, that's true. Is this going somewhere?" Rory asked annoyed, losing her patience quickly

"_Francine ignored her tone. "Well that is unacceptable! What does that say for the Gilmore name, and even more so, for the Hayden name! You must attend a dinner with the Huntzbergers Lorelai, and afterwards I would greatly appreciate it if you would call and we could set a date for dinner with your grandfather and I." Francine said sweetly._

Rory was fuming "Excuse me, but before you come barging into my life and telling me what to do, how about you spend some time with me first and pay attention to it! Just incase, they failed to inform you…we already attended a dinner with the Huntzbergers, about 2 weeks ago. And other than Dad, I could care less about the Hayden name, you two never saw me as your granddaughter, so why now? I'll see you at the next society party we are forced to attend. Goodbye Francine" Rory all but yelled into the phone and snapped it closed.

She took a couple of deep breaths and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hey Ace" Logan answered_

"Hey Logan" Rory said quietly

"_Whats wrong?"Logan immediately asked, picking up on her tone._

Rory smiled and shook her head "Nothing. Could you come over? I got a phone call from my grandmother" Rory said

"_Emily?" Logan asked confused as to why that would have her upset._

"Francine" Rory stated

"_I'm on my way" Logan said before hanging up._

Rory snapped her phone shut and sighed before plopping down on her bed. About 10 minutes later, she felt the bed give away on one side. She must have fallen asleep, she thought. Slowly she lifted her head up and met the beautiful brown eyes of none other than her boyfriend Logan.

Groaning, she sat up and turned to face him. Logan situated himself against the headboard and took her into his arms. Once they were both comfortable he started.

"So Ace, whats going on?" he asked

"I got a phone call from Francine…and while that may be enough to ruin my whole week alone. She had a _reason_ for calling. And she actually had the gall to state that…as if she ever just called me to talk." Rory ranted.

Logan smiled "Okay, so what did she want?" he asked

"We have to go to dinner again with your parents…" Rory sighed "I realy don't want to, but Francine will hound me about it for eternity for tarnishing the Hayden name, and once Emily gets news of it, I'm a goner." Rory graoned

Logan smirked "Is that all?" he chuckled

Rory looked up at him surprised "What do you mean 'is that all'?" she mimicked "I would have thought going to dinner with your parents would be the last thing you wanted to do." She argued

Logan smiled "Well, unfortunately I'm used to it…and it cant be all bad, I mean they are going to be kissing ass the whole time. Lets see if we can play it for all its worth" he smirked evilly.

Rory smirked back "I like the way you think…" she mused.

Logan groaned "Where'd you learn to do that Ace" he asked huskily

Rory looked at him in confusion "do what?" she asked

Logan leaned in so he was less than an inch away from her lips "That smirk, is _very_ sexy…and it just happens to mirror mine" he whispered against her lips, making her suppress a moan.

Rory couldn't take it anymore, she leaned in closer and firmly kissed him. Logan smirked against her lips and kissed her back, moaning when Rory's tongue forced its way into his mouth and dueled with his. Unfortunatly due to the lack of oxygen, they both pulled away panting.

"Logan…" Rory whimpered, indicating what she wanted.

"Damn Ace, you're makin' me feel cheap. I feel like a booty call" Logan teased as he played with the hem of her shirt.

Rory groaned "Logan!" she whined

Logan chuckled and positioned her so she was straddling him and pulled her shirt off before latching his mouth to hers again. Logan pulled back a bit and took all of her in before lowering his mouth to her stomach and began kissing his way upwards. Rory moaned at the sensation and squealed as Logan suddenly reversed their positions so he was laying down on top of her. When Logan's mouth reached her bra, his hands went around her back and expertly unclasped it until it sprung free. He removed his mouth from her skin and looked straight into Rory's eyes as he slipped it off.

"Mmmh god Rory, you're so beautiful" Logan mumbled against her breasts. Rory moaned and arched her back into him as she felt Logan gently nibble and suck her breasts. Logan teased her a while longer before moving down. He discarded her of her pants and teased her through her panties before slipping them off. Rory sucked in a breath as she realized what he was about to do.

"Shh…all you have to do is relax and let go" Logan soothed

Rory nodded, not realizing she was holding her breath.

Logan chuckled "Breathe………" he coaxed in a gentle tone.

Rory blushed and took a few deep breaths. "Hey, you know I would never hurt you. Just relax" he whispered

Rory nodded, not trusting her voice. She cried out in pleasure as she felt Logan's tongue caress her clit. Logan placed his hands on her hips to hold her violently bucking hips steady as he continued his assault.

"Ohh Ooooh God Lo-Logan! I ….I cant!" Rory panted between moans.

Logan ignored her pleas and removed one hand from her hip and thrusted two fingers inside her, making Rory scream at the new sensation. The combination of Logans mouth on her clit and his fingers inside her made Rory's head spin. She was so close, she couldn't control the tiny whimpers and moans that continuously escaped her lips every few seconds. When he felt she was close, he sped up his actions sending Rory over the edge.

Rory screamed Logans name as her release overtook her. Logan removed his fingers from within her and moved back up, taking her into his arms as she rode out her orgasm.

Finally coming down from her high, Rory looked up at Logan in awe, making him chuckle.

"I'm just that good……." Logan said smugly making Rory roll her eyes before moving to straddle him. She quickly discarded him of his clothes and rubbed against him. Logan hissed in pleasure as his hard length made contact with her burning core. Rory gently lowered herself onto him while sucking on all his pressure points on his neck. Once he was fully inside her, Logan slid his arms down to her hips and helped guide her movements. As Rory's movements became more frantic, he knew she was close again so he began thrusting his hips upward, making Rory cry out in ecstasy.

"God Rory" Logan groaned

"Mmm Oh god Logan….i'm going- to ohhh…" she cried as she came. Her orgasm setting off his. Logan let out a low grunt as he came. Rory collapsed on top of him, both of them laying there clinging to eachother, until Logan caught his breath.

"You gotta move baby" Logan whispered while gently stroking her back.

Rory groaned but gently moved so he could slide out of her. Logan gently slid the covers from under her and covered them both up with them before taking her into his arms and happily drifting off to sleep.

A/N: So sorry for the wait guys, but again, I've had writers block with this particular story. I started my lost fanfic so I've been busy with that plus school and everything else going on in my life. But I hope you like this……I honestly almost forgot about this story. I get retarded like that, so please remind me from time to time of what you guys want updated, I'd really appreciate that! Thanks, enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11: Lori?

Chapter 11: Lori or Ace?

It was Friday, the day they had dinner with the Huntzbergers again. Rory figured that one family dinner would be enough…so she scheduled it during the Gilmore's Friday dinner, knowing they would be thrilled.

They were sitting in the limo, both wondering what the night would be like. They decided to take a limo rather than drive so they could drink themselves to oblivion if they truly needed to.

"Sir, we have arrived" Frank said

Logan nodded "Thanks Frank. Pick us up at the usual time, and stay close just incase please" Logan said.

Frank smiled "Of course sir." He said knowingly

Logan helped Rory out of the limo and linked their hands together as they walked towards the front door. As soon as they stepped on the welcome mat, the door was shot open, making them both jump back a bit.

"Rory, Logan!" Shira greeted cheerfully

Rory smiled and nodded slightly "Mrs. Huntzberger" She greeted

"Hey mom" Logan greeted while kissing her cheek.

"Oh please, call me Shira" Mrs. Huntzberger told her

"Well come in, Marie take their coats" Shira said

Logan smiled at Marie and handed her his and Rory's coats. Rory smiled at Marie as well, and rolled her eyes as Shira ushered them both into the living room.

"Come you two, Mitchum is here already" She said

"Dad" Logan said stoically

"Mr. Huntzberger" Rory greeted in perfect society manner.

"Call me Mitchum please" he encouraged

Rory sat down while Logan poured their drinks. Logan handed her a glass and Rory looked at him. "This better be more than Club soda Huntzberger" She said under her breath.

Logan chuckled "don't worry, it is." He assured

"So Rory how is Yale?" Mitchum asked, trying to make small talk

"Yale is great" Rory said vaguely, not making this easy for them. She knew she had to be polite, but she could at least make them suffer a little.

"That's good" Mitchum said awkwardly

"Mitchum, where is—"he was cut off as he saw who was there.

"Lorelei!" he greeted enthusiastically

Rory genuinely smiled at the old man and stood up to hug him "Elias! How have you been?" she asked

"Well I've been great, how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm great actually. Where have you been?" Rory demanded to know

Elias chuckled "I've been busy Lori, cut an old man some slack" he said, trying to sound hip. "Is that how they say it?" he asked

Rory laughed "Yes, that's how they say it. No more excuses, I want weekly phone calls again" she demanded.

"Demanding isn't she" Elias asked Logan, who had a look of utter confusion and shock on his face as he realized who Lori actually was….

Rory almost felt guilty for not letting Logan know that she knew her grandfather quite well, but Elias said he wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Elias, you haven't told him!" Rory exclaimed

Elias looked guilty "Sorry, It slipped my mind." He apologized

Rory looked over at Micthum and Shira and inwardly smiled at the looks of shock on their faces.

Rory walked back to where she was sitting and sat down next to Logan again. "I'll explain on the way home. Don't be mad Logan…he was supposed to tell you" She said, playfully glaring at Elias.

Logan put an arm around her shoulders in reassurance "I'm not mad." He said quietly

"Dad, what is going on?" Mitchum asked, recovering from his shock.

Elias turned sharply to his son "You should know, the Hayden's and Gilmore's are very close friends. I've known Lori her entire life" he said

Mitchum's jaw dropped "Why didn't you say anything last time we had dinner?" he asked incredulously

"I finally got an accurate picture of how you treat people that day. I saw who you've become." Elias said sadly

"Da-"Mitchum tried but Elias cut him off

"No Son" Elias said, holding his hand up "you're a grown man, you don't need to explain yourself to me anymore, but if you or your wife says anything to so much upset Lori, you're a dead man" he said strictly

"Elias…" Rory protested, not wanting to cause problems in their family

Elias held a hand up to her "No Lori, It's not just about you, they had no right to treat you that way. I should put a stop to it that night, but I let it go. That was a mistake." He said gently yet firmly

Rory nodded mutely, not wanting to argue with him…besides he was right.

The silence was interrupted by Marie walking in. "Dinner is served" She said before disappearing back into the dining room.

Silently everyone made their way to the dining room. Dinner went well, well. As well as it could go in that situation. Before they knew it, it was time to leave. Rory was slightly sad, considering she hadn't seen Elias in a while.

"I wasn't kidding about those weekly phone calls Elias." Rory said firmly

Elias laughed "I know you weren't. And you wont be disappointed" he said as he gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek before going to shake Logan's hand.

"You've got a good one" Elias said seriously as he exchanged a hug.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. Thank you for having us" Rory said politely

"Of course dear" Shira said politely

"Goodbye Rory, Logan." Mitchum said as he shut the door and sighed.

"You want to explain?" Logan asked as they got situated in the limo.

Rory looked at him nervously "I'm so sorry Logan...please don't be mad at me or your grandfather. I guess things just got out of hand and we lost track of time…but it's been a stressful night, and I don't think I could take it if you were mad at me" Rory said trying to hold back tears.

Logan wordlessly pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead "I'm not mad Ace…I just want to know what's going on." He said softly

"Okay, sorry. Oh god, look at me I'm a mess…" she said embarrassed

Logan smiled and gave her a quick peck "Nah. But come on, I want to hear all the crazy stories involving my grandfather!" he said, making light of the situation.

Rory chuckled "Well, okay here it is. Elias and I have been in touch my whole life. He and my grandfather are very good friends. He was there for all the important events in my life…and I usually talk to him about once a week. But lately things have gotten crazy, and we lost touch so that's why I haven't mentioned him. Also he said he wanted to be the one to tell you. Elias was practically a second grandfather to me, considering how Straub was with me." She explained

Logan nodded "Okay, but I still don't get what he wanted to tell me…" he said confused

Rory nodded "I'm getting there. Well as I told you, he was practically at every big even in my life, and he usually brought you along. I have hundreds of pictures of us together when we were younger." She was cut off by Logan.

"You're Lori…" Logan said bemused

Rory nodded "yeah, truth is, I had no idea who you were until I found out your last name. And by then, we had grown apart that It wouldn't have mattered…not to mention I had no idea what to say. I mean how do you go up to someone and tell them that they were your best friend for years…" She babbled

Logan smiled "You little minx!" He exclaimed

Rory looked at him confused "What?"

"You were the one that stole my favorite T-shirt when I was 5!" He accused

Rory smiled "I still have it…I remember. I wanted it because that was the year that we were going to start school. You were being sent away, and I needed something to remember you by" She said quietly

Logan pulled her onto his lap "This is all so weird Ace…or should I say _Lori_" he said before kissing her senseless.

"I still want my shirt back by the way" he teased as he pulled back

"Mmm No way. Its mine" she said

Logan chuckled "I can't believe you kept it. Have you been in love with me since then Ace?" He said, and froze instantly realizing what he had just said…

Rory smiled "Well I was in love with you as much as a five year old could be…But now…it's the real deal. I love you" She said affectionately

Logan grinned widely and kissed her hard. "I love you too" he said

"We have arrived at the pub" Frank said

Logan and Rory exchanged glances "Frank, how about we go home." Logan suggested, seeing the look on Rory's face.

A/N: So there it is…please review. As I've said before, I have no motivation to write if no one reviews.


	12. Chapter 12: Finn need i say more?

Chapter 12: Finn. Need I say more?

Logan and Rory walked hand in hand into their apartment, occasionally sneaking glances at each other along the way. Once inside, they both slipped off their coats and hung them up on the rack. Logan smiled at Rory's awkwardness and pulled her into his arms before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you" Rory said as she laid her head on his chest.

Logan smiled and was happy he could finally say those words out loud and actually mean them "I love you too Ace." He said affectionately.

Rory squealed when Logan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Logan! Put me down!" She squealed

Logan chuckled "Not a chance Ace" he said as he ran towards their bedroom. When he reached their bed, he gently laid her down on it and crawled on top of her.

Logan smiled as he saw Rory's huge grin plastered on her face. She threw her arms around him and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Logan moaned as he felt Rory's tongue enter his mouth. Logan lifted her up a little so he could unzip her dress and pulled it off of her. Rory shivered a little and she didn't know whether it was from the cold air hitting her body, or if it was from Logan gazing down at her. Logan grinned as Rory blushed; he loved it when she blushed.

Rory took advantage that he was kneeling over her and un-tucked his dress shirt before ripping it off, sending buttons flying everywhere, making Logan laugh loudly.

"I've always wanted to do that" She said shyly "Its okay right? I mean—" she was cut off when Logan kissed her hard, making her forget what she was going to say. "No fair" she pouted when they broke away.

Logan smirked and groaned when he felt her fingers caress his chest as she lifted his undershirt over his head. Logan didn't think he could take it anymore when Rory flipped them over and kissed her way down his chest while simultaneously unbuttoning his pants and pulling his boxers down with them in one motion. Logan knew what was coming next, and before she could do anything, he flipped them back over so he was in charge again. He slipped her bra off of her, thanking god that it was one that clasped in the front. Rory arched her back and pressed herself against him as he cupped her breasts.

"Open your eyes baby" Logan gently said as he kept caressing and kneading her breasts.

Rory opened her eyes and locked gazes with him. Never taking his eyes off of her, he slipped her panties down and threw them into the large pile of clothes. He ran his hands soothingly down the sides of her body "I love you" he whispered, feeling he would never grow tired of saying those words.

Rory smiled up at him and wrapped her legs around him, signaling she wanted him now. No time was wasted, he slowly slipped into her and they both sighed in pleasure when he filled her up completely. She fit him like a glove, they both knew it was perfect. Logan began moving slowly within her and he leaned down to kiss her, muffeling her moans with his mouth. When he came back up, they both felt the need within them, he began moving a bit faster.

"No, keep your eyes open Ace" Logan softly coaxed as he saw her eyes were slowly shutting.

Rory struggled to keep her eyes open, it was the most intimate experience she had ever experienced. That night, they made love slowly and gently, neither rushing the other. Rory struggled to keep her eyes open as she came, she bucked her hips against him, and that sent him over the edge. He sighed as he emptied himself within her and leaned down to kiss her one more time before going to slip out of her.

"No" Rory protested and wrapped her arms around him "Stay for a little while" she sighed

Logan couldn't deny her anything "kay" he said, and gently laid himself on top of her, not wanting to crush her. "You alright? I'm not crushing you am I?" he asked softly

Rory shook her head, reveling in the feeling of him lying on top of her. "No. I love the feeling" she whispered

Logan smiled and laid his head in the crook of her neck, listening to her breathing even out.

"A-Ace" Logan softly whispered in her ear

Rory groaned and buried her head in his arm to try to drown out the noise. Logan chuckled and kissed the top of her head before trying again. "Ace come on…its almost 1" he tried

Rory sighed unhappily and fluttered her eyes open. "Coffee" she demanded

"On the kitchen table." Logan said, knowing she would be unhappy about this.

"Logan!" Rory whined

"If I have it to you here, you would never get out of bed! Come on, as much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, school calls." Logan said

"Its Saturday Logan." Rory grumbled

"Damn, it was worth a try." Logan said amused at just how tired she was. "I had to wake you up, Colin and Finn will be here soon…don't you remember? We called them in for potential damage control because we had dinner last night" Logan reminded her

"Its okay. Sorry, I'm a bitch in the morning." Rory sighed

Logan grinned "Aww don't go calling my girlfriend a bitch, I love her too much" he teased while he leaned in for a kiss.

Rory grinned and closed the distance between them. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Logan pulled back and looked up and saw Finn looking at Rory. Then it clicked, Rory wasn't wearing anything. Logan immediately covered her with the sheets, luckily he was wearing boxers.

"FINN!" Rory screeched "Get him out of here!" Rory demanded to Logan

"Finn what the hell man! Don't you knock!" Logan yelled angrily

Finn offered him a smile "Sorry mate, I'm guessing you two don't need damage control, which is first cuz you had dinner with the devil himself last night." Finn ranted while following Logan out to the living room.

A few minutes later, Rory stepped out of the bedroom, fully dressed of course and glared at a grinning Finn. "Don't even think about it Finn" Rory glared while walking towards the counter where Logan was holding out a cup of coffee for her to ensure she wouldn't kill Finn.

She snatched the cup out of his hands and practically inhaled it. Both Finn and Logan watched amused as she finished the entire cup in under a minute.

"Bloody hell, doesn't that burn?" Finn asked incredulously

"Practice my friend…practice" Rory recited while pouring herself another cup.

"Well I'm off then, it doesn't look like you guys need cheering up." Finn said as he walked out the door.

"Sorry about Finn" Logan said annoyed

Rory laughed "Its alright. I think I'll live. So whats the plan for today?" Rory asked, still sipping at her coffee

Logan shrugged "I don't know" he said

Rory almost choked on her coffee "You mean the great _Logan Huntzberger_, doesn't have _any_ ideas of what to do today?!" Rory asked mock surprised

Logan laughed 'Shut up Ace" he said, silencing her with a kiss.

A/N: Hey guys, so that's it for this chap. Wow I'm on a roll this week…if you're lucky and review I might update this once more this week. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: LDB

The next few weeks went well and stress free for the couple. That _was _until official LDB business came up. It was time again for initiation, and Logan didn't know how to tell his dear Ace that she was initiating. He knew she would say no, but it wasn't just for him, the Gilmore's were very prominent and involved in the LDB, he was wondering why she had never heard of it before the article she dug up on him. Logan sighed; he had to get this over with. This was going to take a lot of explaining. It was Friday night, Rory was probably getting ready for Friday night dinner right about now, but what she didn't know was that she wasn't going. Logan had cleared and explained everything to Richard.

Rory was putting on her earrings when she heard a knocking on her door. 'Odd' she thought, no one usually visited her at this time. They all knew she had dinner with her grandparents on Friday. She put her earrings down and opened the door surprised to find her boyfriend there.

"Logan. Is something wrong?" Rory asked as he walked in

Logan shook his head and gave her a chaste kiss "No nothing wrong" he said after pulling away.

"Then what are you doing here? I have dinner with the Gilmore remember?" Rory asked confused

Logan smirked and nodded "No you don't. I called Richard, he knows all about this. You might want to get comfortable again." He suggested

"What are you talking about Logan?" Rory asked incredulously, obviously not happy about this.

"Look, I'll explain. But its going to take a while…so get changed. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner and save you the trouble of dressing up…" Logan said apologetically.

Rory huffed and went back into her bedroom to change, slamming the door in Logan's face as he tried to follow her in. Logan chuckled and settled himself on her couch. About 10 minutes later, Rory came out dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. She padded across the living room and settled herself on the couch next to Logan.

"If you're trying to find a nice way to break up with me, it won't work Logan." Rory chuckled nervously

Logan grinned "Okay. Might as well dive right in…You are going to be inducted into the LDB Ace." Logan said

Rory's eyes widened and she shook her head. That club was for people who took risks, people who would pretty much try anything…that wasn't her. "No." she stated

Logan sighed "Ace, it's not only for me. It's for your family. The Gilmore's were one of the founding families of the LDB…frankly, the reason I was so surprised that day when you asked me about the article was because I thought you had already known about it." Logan said

"How come no one told me!" Rory asked loudly

Logan shrugged "Does it matter? All that matters is that you are going to be inducted in about 2 weeks. I can't give away the exact time or location that it will take place. But it's in the general time frame." He said

Rory looked up at him "What does an induction consist of?" She asked nervously

Logan smiled, that was easier than he thought "Don't worry Ace, you'll do fine." He assured her.

Rory nodded mutely. Logan was surprised "That's it? Just like that?" he asked surprised

Rory smiled softly "I don't really have a choice do I?" She asked

Logan shook his head slightly "Rory, we aren't going to make you participate in the induction if it's really not what you want…" he said

"It does sound kind of cool." She said enthusiastically

Logan smirked "See. Wow that was easier than I thought." Logan sighed in relief.

Rory looked at him shocked "What did you think I was going to do?!" She asked

Logan shrugged "Like it or not Ace, you are a stubborn one. I thought I was going to have to resort to drastic measures to get you to go through with this." He said

"Like what?" She asked curiously

Logan smiled impishly "I can't give away all my secrets Ace, now can I" he said

Rory rolled her eyes "So you're telling me that my grandfather was in it?" She asked

Logan nodded "You're grandfather and your mother." He said

Rory's jaw dropped "But my mother never went to Yale!" She exclaimed

Logan laughed "It's not just for students who go to Yale…" He clarified.

"Wow…I'm going to kill my mother." She muttered making Logan chuckle.

"Well I for one am relieved. Now I can tell you what I'm really doing these next two weeks." He said happily

Rory looked at him curiously "I'll be pretty scarce to come by the next couple weeks, getting everything ready for all the kiddies getting inducted" he teased, mock tousling her hair.

Rory glared "Oh I am so screwed." She stated

Logan laughed "What do you want to do the rest of the night?" he asked happy to have her to himself at least today…he was going to miss her the next few weeks.

Rory shrugged and Logan looked at her seriously "you're not going to be one of those people that think about it practically every second for the next two weeks, jumping and jerking at every little sound are you? Because let me give you some advice, don't think about it too much, just have fun. After all, your lovely boyfriend is on the committee" he said

"That's what worries me most." Rory muttered

"Ace…" Logan protested "I'm serious. Just relax and you'll have the time of your life." He repeated

Rory nodded "Okay. How about we……….." she trailed off trying to think of something to do.

"Go get some food!" She said

Logan nodded "Alright. Sounds good. You want to order in so you don't have to change?" he asked

Rory looked down at what she was wearing "Aww is the mighty Logan Huntzberger afraid to be seen in public with someone looking like this?" she teased

Logan raised his eyebrows "No Ace. Let's go" he said throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the door.

"LOGAN! I was kidding! I can't go out like this!" She shrieked

Logan ignored her protests and dragged her out of her apartment, locking the door behind him with the keys he grabbed from the bowl.

"Logan! Give me the keys!" She demanded

"No can do Ace. Lets go." He said as he tucked the key away.

"I hate you!" Rory pouted as they got back to Logan's place

"Wasn't my idea" Logan said innocently as he shrugged off his coat.

"Did you see how people were looking at me! They thought I was a hobo!" She exclaimed as she did the same

Logan laughed "Who cares Ace…" he shrugged

"I guess…but still…" She said

"So what now babe?" Logan asked as they both plopped themselves down on the couch.

Rory shrugged "Do you realize this is the first day we've ever had to ourselves…" she said happily

Logan smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips "Yup. We better make use of it" he suggested with a wink

Rory almost melted right there, but when he flashed her a smirk, she knew she was a goner. Logan smirked and moved to straddle her. "So baby, you want to move to the bedroom or you want to christen the couch first" he whispered breathily against her ear while nibbling on it.

Rory couldn't think she just moaned, not really understanding what he just said. "Baby?" Logan asked when she didn't respond

"Huh?" Rory mumbled as opened her eyes slightly.

Logan chuckled "nothing" he said before swallowing her mouth with his again. Logan lifted her shirt over her head and immediately unhooked her bra. Both of them knowing this wasn't going to be slow, Rory practically ripped Logan's shirt off of him and unbuttoned his pants while Logan slipped Rory's sweats down her legs and pulled her panties off. "Mmm" he groaned as he felt how wet she already was.

"You ready baby?" he panted as he positioned himself at her center.

Rory nodded "Please Logan….Ple-" she was cut off as Logan thrust deep inside her.

"Oh godddddd" Rory moaned, trying to find something tangible to hold onto by bunching up the fabric on the sofa.

Logan groaned, feeling how tight and wet she was, he almost lost control right there with the combination of the noises she was making.

"Hardeeerr" Rory moaned while grabbing his buttocks and pushing him in deeper.

Logan moaned and began pounding himself into her harder, sinking deeper each time. Not long after, both came with so much intensity that they couldn't make a sound, Logan just watched her as she came, her face distorting in strange ways, however, to him it was the sexiest thing ever.

"Oh my god" Rory panted as she threw her head back on the couch after she was finished.

Logan laughed while panting, trying to catch his breath and smiled before pulling out of her. "You alright baby?" he asked

Rory nodded as she snuggled under his arm when he sat down next to her. "That was amazing" she mumbled

"Yeah it was" he agreed

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long guys…uhm the next one should be up sooner I hope. Please Please Please review…………………………………………………………I have no motivation to write if you don't.


	14. Chapter 14: Bienvenidos

Chapter 14: Bienvenidos

Rory tried, she honestly tried to relax, waiting for the LDB to pop up at any moment. But she was becoming paranoid, sadly even Paris noticed.

"Rory!" Paris shouted as she slammed the front door

Rory sighed and walked out of her room "Yes Paris…" she answered tiredly

"Get ready, we're going to the pub, maybe you can drink yourself to a stupor and help get out of this weird stage" she said shortly as she slammed the door to her room.

Rory sighed knowing there was no arguing with her, and frankly, she was just too tired to try. She turned around, walking into her room and changing into a pair of jeans, and a tank top, wanting to be comfortable. One of things contributing to her weird mood was that she hadn't seen Logan as much as she had liked to. She promised to never be one of those clingy girls always pining for their men, but she missed him.

5 minutes later, Paris came out dressed in Jeans and a sweater. "Let's go" she said and led the way out of the apartment, and after locking the 9 different locks they had on the doors, they were out of there.

Rory had no intention of getting drunk, but Paris wasn't making it easy. Rory had already had about 4 tequila shots, a long island, and a rum and coke. She was starting to feel light headed and she thought she needed to wake up a little. "Hey Paris, I'm going to the restroom" she said before stumbling slightly while standing up.

Paris nodded drunkly "You need help?" she asked

Rory shook her head, probably longer than was needed "No I'll be fine." She said before making her way slowly to the restroom. Before she could reach there however, an arm came out and grabbed her, pulling her into a private party room someone had rented out.

"Hey what the hell!" Rory slurred

"Good going Logan…she's hammered" Colin remarked, letting go of her hand.

Rory didn't speak; she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "Ace? You drunk?" he asked amused

"No…No….NO!" she said louder each time, not realizing she was doing it.

Logan had an amused grin on his face; he had never seen her like this before "Hey! Logan!!! What are you guys doing here…….and who's that" she asked like a child and pointed at, from what she could make out, a girl in her teens.

"That's Steph Ace, you've met her before. How about we get you sobered up huh?" He said slowly

Rory shook her head "No that's okay! I like this…it feels kind of cool" she said happily. "OH! What about Paris!" She said, remembering Paris was in the pub with her.

Logan smirked "Taken care of Ace, we sent an irresistible suitor her way" he said

"Wow you guys are good" She complimented while taking a seat in Finn's lap, but not realizing it.

Finn laughed "Ello Love" he said in his usual Australian accent. "The roles are reversed…I for one can't believe I'm at the pub sober" he said

Rory turned around and smiled "Hi Finn!" she said excitedly

"I think we've been over this Love. And as much as I love this position, I'm going to have to ask you to stand up, I have some business to attend to" Finn said, wearing a grin on his face.

Rory shrugged "oh okay." She said simply and moved to sit on Steph. The guys groaned at the sight and Logan's jaw hung open. His Ace was completely wasted…what did Paris order for her!

"Hey Ror…" Steph said, smiling at the guys reactions.

"Hi Steph…" Rory greeted

"Okay, I just sent Finn to order her a large coffee and lots of water, after she's sober enough to understand us and walk, lets get this show on the road" Logan explained, coming back to his senses, trying to keep his eyes off his very sexy girlfriend, and his hott best friend…

Colin snorted "Its going to take a hell of a lot more than that to get her sober…I've never seen her like this. She's sitting on people……..she sat on Finn…" Colin said

Logan rolled his eyes "Well we'll just have to deal with it. We were supposed to be explaining the committee at this time but I doubt she'll be able to retain any information so we'll wait" he said

"I can hear you! I'm not stupid!" she said defiantly

Logan chuckled, all he wanted to do was pull her into his lap and kiss her senseless, but he couldn't. After these two weeks were over though, he was definitely going to introduce her to the finer points of alcohol.

Finn came back holding a large black coffee and a few bottles of water. He almost dropped the drinks when he saw where Rory was sitting. "Rory!" he croaked out

Rory looked up and smiled "Oooh more drinks!" she asked, leaning sideways against the arm of the chair.

"Drink up Love…God why am I sober" he said dramatically

Rory looked down at the coffee and frowned "This isn't alcohol" she stated, oblivious to the amused looks on her friends faces

"No Ace its not, come on. Drink up" he coaxed

Rory shook her head, making every ones jaw dropped "RORY!" They all yelled in unison

Rory jumped, startled. "Don't yell!" she screamed back

"You're turning down coffee!" Colin asked incredulously

Rory nodded and tried reading the labels on the bottles. "I think Lorelei would be appalled at your decision. Come on Ace…drink the coffee…" he tried, sighing when Rory shook her head again.

"Drink the coffee and I promise to get you Indian food at some point tonight" he sighed, knowing this would work.

Rory smiled and drank all the coffee within seconds.

"WOW that was bloody incredible" Finn said in awe

"The water Ace…" Logan said, pointing to the bottles

"You said the coffee, you didn't say water" She said indignantly

Logan groaned, even when she wad drunk she was trying to start a debate with him. "Ace…god. You are never getting drunk again. Okay drink 2 bottles of water, and I'll get you Chinese tomorrow" he said

"Get it tonight and you have a deal" she said, waiting for his answer

"Fine tonight, drink up quick" he ordered

"Jeez…I'm the one that needs to relax?" she muttered to herself as she began drinking the water.

She was surprisingly a lot more sober after the coffee and water…she looked down and got up instantly as she came back to her senses. "What the hell is wrong with me..." she muttered

The guy's groaned "Just stay where you are" Finn protested as she got up to sit in her own chair.

Rory glared "You didn't try and move me!" she accused

The three boys looked innocently "You were drunk. And I'm not going to lie love, we enjoyed the show" he said truthfully without an ounce of guilt.

"Okay okay enough. We need to explain everything to Ace in the next 20 minutes or we'll be late" Logan announced

"I'm listening" Rory said

"Okay, so there were 5 founding fathers of the Life and Death Brigade, The Vanderbilt's" Stephanie said

"The McCrea's" Colin piped in

"The Morgan's" Finn said proudly

"The Huntzbergers" Logan said before pausing "And the Gilmore's" he finished

Rory nodded. "You'll need to remember all those, shouldn't be hard because you know all of us anyway. We use various venues depending on our event. For example, the event you witnessed was on Vanderbilt property" Logan explained

"There is no president or leader of the Brigade; we're anarchy for the most part. However, we do have event managers for each function. The managers are always one of us, since we only use venues from our 5 families. Stephanie was the event manager for the event you witnessed because it was on Vanderbilt grounds" Colin said

"So when have you ever been on Gilmore grounds?" Rory asked curiously

"Well we've been there a few times, and we take turns heading them but now that you're here, that will change" Logan explained.

"We split the costs, most of us grew up in high society, as you know…its not a very warm and loving place" Finn said sarcastically "So we rely on each other in the group, family and social status do not apply here, we don't talk about money or any society issues, its merely an escape for those who need it." Finn explained

"Now for the induction." Logan started

"There are 5 days that go with each induction. You will not be inducted alone of course. Those 5 days there will be distinct tasks you have to accomplish, once accomplished; there is the main stunt on the 6th day. You will not know what it is; you must participate in it though." Logan explained, noticing Rory stiffen at the mention of the stunt.

"That's all you need to know for now. Any questions Love?" Finn asked

Rory shook her head, her mind was reeling. "Good then we need to take your cell phone and watch." Logan said, holding out his hand.

Rory looked at him incredulously "What?" she asked

Logan smirked "Cell phone and watch Ace. You'll get them back" he said, still holding out his hand

Rory sighed and dug her cell phone out of her pocket, turning it off before handing it to him and taking off her watch as well, placing it in his hand.

"Off we go then" Finn said happily and held the door open for everyone to walk out of the room. Rory walked back into the pub and looked over at Paris who was doing body shots with the 'suitor' they sent over.

They led Rory to a black SUV but before she stepped in Logan pulled her back gently. "No no Ace…" he admonished before holding out a blindfold while smirking.

Rory sighed and turned around. Logan put the blindfold on her "You're being awfully compliant today" he whispered into her hear as he finished tying it.

"Yeah well…I don't have a choice do I" she said before letting Logan help her into the back of the SUV. All the alcohol in Rory's system was making her tired, she eventually fell asleep on Logan who just smiled and continued stroking her hair.

"Ace…Ace…Rory wake up" Logan coaxed as he gently shook her

Rory groaned and opened her eyes, only to find a blindfold in place "What?" She snapped, trying to take it off

Logan chuckled and stopped her from doing that "Come on, we're here. Let's go" he said as he helped her out of the car.

Logan helped her up the stairs and into a seat before taking her blindfold off. She looked around and noticed they were on a plane. "Logan!" She whispered loudly, noticing some other people already there and half asleep.

Logan smiled "Yeah Ace", taking a seat next to her as Finn, Colin and Steph took their seats in various different places.

"Why are we on a plane!" she asked

"Just relax and enjoy babe, you'll have fun" he said, throwing an arm around her

"Way to be cryptic" she muttered but leaned into him.

Rory woke up to the pilot's announcement that they would land in 15 minutes. She sighed and sat up slightly from the airplane seats that reclined into beds. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked down at Logan who was still peacefully sleeping. She smiled and laid back down with him.

"Morning Ace" Logan murmured as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Morning" Rory whispered

"We there already?" he asked tiredly while stretching

Rory shook her head "No not yet" she said softly, not wanting to disturb everyone else. "We land in 15 minutes" she said

"Mmkay." He mumbled while moving both their seats up into a seated position.

"Morning Love, Logan" Finn said from behind them.

Rory and Logan turned around "Hey guys, sleep well?" Rory asked

Steph and Collin rolled their eyes "Have _you_ ever tried sleeping next to Finn?" they asked in unison

"Hey!" Finn protested

They ignored him "We didn't sleep. We're good though." Steph said

Rory nodded "So guys, where are we headed?" Rory asked casually

"Ace…my dear Ace reporter, nice try, but no matter how tired we are, we're not telling you. Just be patient and wait" he teased with a knowing smirk.

Rory glared and sighed, turning back around. "I hate you" she said

Logan laughed "Eh you say that now…" he dismissed

Rory sighed as Logan replaced the blindfold over her eyes. At least she was getting off this plane, she thought. He helped her off the plane.

"Logan I swear, if you let me fall I'll castrate you" She threatened.

"Ace! We do not joke about that!!! Ever!" Logan said, stopping her on the stairs immediately, shocked that she would even say that.

Rory laughed a little, finding it amusing how he reacted "Jeez, I was kidding…cant take a joke" She muttered before nudging him slightly to start walking again.

"All I can say is that the majority of the male population finds that extremely disturbing" Logan said "Duck" he said as they approached the car

Rory cocked her head to the side "What? There's a duck?" she asked obliviously

Logan groaned and gently nudged her head down and helped her get situated into the car. "What am I going to do with you Ace" he said playfully

"I'm not answering that." Rory stated

Logan chuckled "Why not baby? We're the only ones in the car as of now" he said huskily

Rory shivered "Logan!" She whispered in protest as she felt his hand on her thigh.

Logan laughed at her flushed cheeks and removed his hand off of her leg. "Its way to easy to mess with you" he teased, stopping when the driver arrived.

"LOGAN! Take this thing off right now!!!" Rory said firmly as Logan watched her amused while she tried to untie the knot he had made.

Logan chuckled and turned her around, slipping it off her head in one swift motion. Rory squinted for a bit, trying to get used to the light before turning around to face Logan.

"That was mean" she said

"Gotta keep myself entertained" he joked

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed, making Logan laugh.

Rory took in her surroundings; they were in a hotel room…a _nice_ hotel room. Actually nice was an understatement. "Wow this place is amazing!" Rory said in awe.

"It's our suite…" Logan shrugged

"_Our?"_ Rory asked teasingly

"Yes _our_… is that a problem?" Logan asked, not the least bit embarrassed

Rory smiled and shook her head "Not at all…" she replied

"What's first on the list Huntzbergers?" Rory asked excitedly

Logan chuckled "Sleep Ace…Sleep. Not everyone got as much as you did last night. This might be the last time you sleep more than an hour a night anyway." He said, nudging her towards the bed.

"But Logan!" Rory whined "Its daytime…I can't sleep now!"

"It's not daytime where we are Ace." He baited

"Where are we!!!" she asked curiously

Logan led her to the windows and opened the curtains. "Guess" he said

Rory looked down at the streets and around for any monuments. Almost immediately she knew where they were. "SPAIN!!!! YOU BROUGHT ME TO SPAIN!!!" She squealed, throwing herself in his arms.

Logan laughed and spun her around "Yeah Ace…Spain." He repeated "Now come on. Sleep for you missy" he said, playfully swatting her on the rear.

Rory squealed "Hey!" she protested weakly. "Okay okay, I'm going…" she muttered

Rory went over to her bag and changed into some of her pajamas, while Logan stripped down to his boxers. "Wait you're sleeping too?" Rory asked

"Yeah, you're not the only one that doesn't sleep over the next week." He said as he slipped under the covers.

Rory followed suit and snuggled into him. "Mmh why are you so tense?" Logan asked as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

Rory shrugged "I guess I'm nervous" she admitted

Logan opened his eyes and propped his head up on his elbow "Don't be Ror. It'll be one of the greatest times you've had in your life" he comforted.

Rory nodded and closed her eyes. "Turn over" She heard Logan say, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him questioningly.

Logan smiled and maneuvered her so she was lying on her stomach. He straddled her and began gently massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm that feels good" She moaned quietly

He continued until he felt she was completely relaxed and moved off of her, noticing she was already asleep, he laid down beside her and drifted off himself.

"Ace…." Logan said loudly six hours later, trying to wake her up.

Rory groaned and rolled over to look at the time "Logan! What the fuck! Its 5 am!" she shouted.

"Come on Ace…get ready." Logan said, ignoring her protests as he lifted her from the bed and carried her over to the bathroom.

"Logan! Put me down!" she shouted

"Logan turned on the shower with one arm and put her down inside. "Take a shower. Be ready in 30 minutes or I'm coming back in here" he smirked as he closed the door on his way out.

"Stupid arrogant jackass butt faced miscreant" she muttered while she took a shower.

Around 40 minutes later Rory emerged from the bathroom. "Is what I'm wearing okay?" she asked, looking down at her jeans and tank top.

Logan nodded "You look perfect. You ready?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go!" she said as she practically dragged him through the door.

A/N: Okay so this was a filler chapter. Not great I know. Uhmmm yeah so the whole LDB induction thing should be the next chapter, or at least part of it. I didn't want to make you wait forever so I posted this…because in all honesty, that chapter is going to take me forever to write. If any of you have any ideas, please let me know lol. Anyway, enjoy and please review


	15. Chapter 15: The Morgans

"Welcome everyone to the 2007 Official Induction of the Life and Death Brigade!" Logan shouted from the stage, smiling as everyone cheered him on. On stage with him were his 3 best friends, Colin, Finn and Steph.

"Now, I'm going to hand the Mic over to Colin McCrea, he'll give you some more information on what is going to be happening over the next week." He announced

Rory sat nervously in the crowd of people holding a champagne flute, waiting for further instructions.

"Hey guys, so as you're inductee's have told you, The Life and Death Brigade was founded by 5 families. Your induction will be held over the next 5 days, each day honoring one of the founding families. You will not know what you will be doing until each morning, so don't ask us…don't try and get us drunk, don't try to get us high." He said pointedly, glancing at Finn.

Finn sighed and snatched the mic from Colin's hands. "Finn!" he shouted

"Oh sod off Colin. Ignore him; he has a stick up his ass. Just remember to have fun, and relax mates. This should be…well…..an experience. Whether it's good or bad is entirely up to you." He said before handing the Mic over to Steph.

"After you have accomplished all of the objectives, the induction ceremony will be held. It will be held on Saturday, that's the 6th day. Once that is completed, we'll party till we drop, and the remainder of the week will be for getting to know your fellow Brigadiers. Any Questions?...Oh before I forget, remember; you're not trying to impress anyone here. I advise you to be comfortable…it would not be wise to be wearing heels or clothes that make you unable to do things…dress appropriately. And if you're most comfortable naked, tough, not everyone wants to see it." She said, while looking at Finn who just smiled innocently back at her.

Logan smirked as he looked at Rory, who was inwardly fighting a dilemma, whether to ask her question or not. Her mind was made up when she looked at Logan who was smirking amused at her…she glared and decided to just go with whatever was planned.

"Alright then, everyone to your inductee groups please. They'll tell you where to go from there." Steph announced.

Rory walked over to her friends/ inductee's and smiled nervously. "Hey guys…" she said

They all chuckled "Calm down Rory…you look like you're about to fight the Nam." Steph teased

"I can't help it! I have no idea what the hell is going on!" she exclaimed.

"No one does. Just have fun…it's the best advice we can give you" Colin answered

Rory took a deep breath "Okay. What now?" she asked as they climbed into a black SUV.

"Okay, each person getting inducted has special tasks to fit his/her characteristics. That's why we're your inductee's…because we know you. So not everyone's tasks are going to be the same. Some of them will probably be the last thing you want to do…stick it out, is all I can say. None of them are dangerous or harmful in any way, so you don't have to worry about that, but they were all designed to challenge you. One of us will be with you at all times, incase anything happens, and of course, for supervision. Okay, with that said, you ready?" Stephanie asked with a reassuring smile.

Rory nodded despite her nervousness. She didn't show it, but she was flipping out inside.

"Hit it Finn" Logan said, signaling him to go to their destination.

"Okay the first challenge is right through those doors. Finn will be accompanying you through this one" Steph said as the SUV came to a halt in front of a tall intimidating building. It almost looked like a cathedral of come sort.

Rory and Finn both stepped out of the SUV and made their way towards the building.

"Relax Love, this is my challenge…how could it _not_ be fun?" Finn said in a soothing manner as they opened the doors to walk in. "Okay, important rule number one. Don't go anywhere without me. Number two, don't bother asking anyone anything, they all have strict instructions not to tell you anything. Oh yeah and rule number three Love, _do not_ let me drink…" Finn added. "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. The things I do for you Gilmore" he muttered making her laugh.

Rory gulped and nodded, smiling a little at the last one, wondering what the LDB had in store for her.

They walked into the building and Rory's eyes widened at what she saw. There were about 40 different people waiting for her in costumes…costumes that looked like…..oh no! It hit her; she turned to Finn and shook her head.

Finn smirked and nodded "Finn!!! I am _not_ re-enacting the Passion of the Christ!!!" She squealed

Finn laughed "Oh I think you are. Have you forgotten who's in charge here." He asked smugly

"Exploitation!!!" Rory shouted as Finn pushed her towards the dressing room.

"You'll figure out what part you're playing in here Love" Finn said with a smirk

Rory rolled her eyes "Hmm I wonder which one that is" she said sarcastically

"You might be surprised" Finn said before pushing her in and closing the door.

Rory looked at the small dressing room, and her eyes widened at the costume in front of her. _Mary? She was playing Mary?_ Oh god…she thought. Could this day get any worse? How the hell did they know about her _Mary _status at Chilton? Unless…oh god no…she exclaimed out loud.

"Do not take the lords name in vain!" Finn said dramatically from the other side of the door.

Rory snorted and began putting on her costume, hoping to god that this wasn't going to be as embarrassing as she was imagining.

She walked outside with a scowl on her face, looking exactly like the Virgin Mary. She couldn't believe it…she was actually wearing a Mary costume.

"Lets go Love, your big debut is just moments away" Finn said as he guided her towards the stage.

"Finn!" Rory stopped dead in her tracks "Where are my lines!!!" She exclaimed

Finn smiled wickedly "No lines Love, you think I had lines when I re-enacted the passion of the Christ for you? No. You'll be fine…I have faith in you" he said with a grin

Rory groaned "I am so screwed" she muttered

"Now now, I doubt the wonderful Virgin Mary ever used such language" he admonished playfully.

Before Rory could say anything however, she was pushed forward by Finn onto Stage. Everyone surrounding her got into their positions, none of them every uttering a sound. She stood awkwardly in the middle and waited nervously as the curtain opened.

"Caddy Harron" One of the men dressed as a Roman stated

Rory looked at him confused. She looked around, thinking he was talking to someone else. He pointed his sword at her to make it clear "Caddy Harron." He said again

Rory thought, she was pretty damn sure there was no Caddy Harron in Passion of the Christ. "What?" she asked dumbly

"Oh don't play dumb Caddy…you little whore" The man said angrily

Rory finally got it; she almost burst out laughing as she realized what Finn had done. "What are you talking about?" Rory asked innocently

"The weight loss bars you bitch!!! I gained 13 pounds!!! 13 POUNDS!" The man screeched while all the other people dressed up watched interestedly

"They take a while to work. Just give it some time" Rory replied

"Time?! TIME! Load of shit! Jason said his wrestling coach gave them to him to _gain_ weight…you little bitch. You've wanted to sabotage me all along haven't you?" The man yelled, making Rory take a step back as all the other actors began to snicker at her.

"How dare you!" Another actor came out of the dark said, standing behind the man who had just been yelling at her.

Rory gasped it was Tristan…even in the dark; she could still see the smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry okay! It's just that you have the perfect life! The life that I only dream of! I thought with you out of the way, I could make it happen…I realize now that it was wrong…I just wanted to be like you!" Rory replied tearfully

The actors changed their tone and took pity on her. Even the man who had been yelling looked at her "Really?" he said firmly

Rory sniffled and nodded "I'm sorry…You're life is just so amazing…the perfect car, perfect parents, perfect friends…I wanted it" she added

And with that the curtains closed. Rory smiled hearing the crowd's applause. "Well well well…if it isn't Mary…look you even fit the part" Tristan came up behind her.

Rory grinned; she could practically hear the smirk talking. "Bible boy" She squealed as she turned around to hug him.

Tristan was thrown back at the sudden contact "Well Mary, who knew you'd be so happy to see me" he smirked

Rory rolled her eyes "It's been a while Tris…Despite what you may think, I did miss you" She said softly

Tristan's smirk faded and his eyes softened "I missed you too Mare, but we always knew that was going to happen, who knew you were ever going to miss me" he said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rory asked

"No offense Mary and not that I'm holding a grudge. But you didn't exactly give off the vibe that you liked me during those oh so fine Chilton years." He said with a shrug

"That's because you thought you were the hottest thing around! You were a smug, arrogant ass…and from what I can tell, you still are. Only thing is now…I'm not so quick to judge" she added

Tristan smiled "I'm glad. So I heard the whole smug, arrogant charm has grown on you" he said with a smirk.

Rory looked at him confused "Logan. I heard about you and Logan." He clarified

Rory smiled "Yeah…like I said though, I'm not so quick to judge. There's a lot more to him than just the arrogant, smug, rich playboy persona; just like there is with you…" she said grinning

"Love…Dugrey! Lovely performance even though you had all of one line." He greeted

"Finn I hate you" Rory stated

Finn smiled "Now come on, tell me that wasn't fun!" he baited

Rory bit back a smile "You made me go up there thinking passion of the Christ!!! Completely threw me off!" she exclaimed

Finn and Tristan both laughed "That was the point." They both stated at the same time.

"Come on Gilmore, we still have one more thing left to do." Finn said, pulling her away from Tristan.

"Bye….Mary" Tristan said the exact same way he said before he left.

Rory smiled and hugged him before he could leave "Bye Tris" she said softly

"Mare, I'll be seeing you again" Tristan laughed

Rory blushed "Oh…shut up" she said embarrassed

Both guys laughed as Finn dragged her away. She climbed into an SUV, this time no one was in it except her and Finn. Finn handed her an envelope that had her name on it. She looked at it and opened it slowly.

"Come on Love, which one did we get?" Finn asked

"You mean you don't know?" she asked

Finn shook his head "These were all thought of randomly and given out randomly…" he explained

"Take a picture in an empty grave after 9 pm." Rory read out loud.

She looked around and realized it was already beginning to get dark out…they had time to eat!

"Finn…an empty grave?" she asked concerned

Finn smiled "That's what it says…So we have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?" he asked

"Food?" She asked eagerly making him smile

"It's like you read my mind Love" he said with a smile while he pulled out of the parking lot, in search of food.

"Finn!" Rory said in a loud whisper, completely creeped out that they were in a cemetery in an unknown country.

"Love calm down…" he said walking up beside her and linking their arms together.

"I'm sorry that I'm not fond of cemeteries!" she said sarcastically

Finn stopped as they found the empty grave, it was pretty deep…Rory was going to have to go in alone otherwise neither of them would be able to get out.

"Here it is Love" he said pointing down with his flashlight.

Rory's eyes widened at the deep square in the ground "Finn! Come on…let's get this over with" She whispered

Finn shook his head "You have to go alone or neither of us will be able to get out." He said

Rory frowned "What! Are you kidding! Why can't you go?" She asked incredulously

Finn smirked "Because you're not strong enough to pull me out." He said a matter o factly.

Rory sighed "Fine." She muttered as she climbed in. "Hurry up and take the picture" she said as she jumped down.

Finn got his camera phone ready when he saw flashing lights pull up. He ran the other direction and hid behind a tree while Rory was ready to have a heart attack.

She stayed deadly quiet and still, pressing herself up against the dirt wall that enclosed her. She heard footsteps coming towards her and held her breath in fear. letting out a sigh of relief as they passed her and went the other direction. Neither of them moved until they heard the engine of the car start and they drove away. Finn came back and whispered Rory's name.

"Oh my god Finn...take the fucking picture and let's get out of here." She said loudly, not caring anymore

Finn took the picture and helped her out of the grave before they walked back to the SUV. By the time they were back at the hotel, it was already midnight and she saw Logan, Steph and Colin all waiting for them. Finn gave his keys to valet and they walked over to their concerned friends.

"What took so long?" they asked

"Food…and then when we were taking the picture in the grave, a sodding cop came to investigate" Finn said annoyed

"Okay, well you're lucky its one of our early nights, come on Ace, let's go get some sleep" Logan said gently.

Rory nodded and hugged Finn, Stephanie and Colin before going up with Logan.

"I totally want to see those pictures of you in the grave" Logan said with a smirk as they got into the elevator

Rory rolled her eyes "What, you into Necrophilia now?" she asked

Logan chuckled "Nah, I just think Lorelei would absolutely _love_ them…" he teased

Rory's eyes widened "OH MY GOD! MY MOTHER…" she shouted

Logan clamped his hand over her mouth "Quiet Ace…" he chuckled before taking it off.

"Is she here?" She asked eagerly

Logan shrugged "I don't know Ace." He said simply, but Rory knew he had a secret.

Rory grumbled "I hate you…" before walking into the room and practically collapsing on the bed.

Logan walked over and sat on the edge, next to her laying form. "You tired?" he asked softly while stroking her hair.

"Mhmm" Rory murmured before falling asleep.

Logan grinned and shook his head. He pulled out her pajamas from her suitcase and thought it was okay to change her…after all he had seen her naked plenty of times. He changed her into her pajamas before gathering her into his arms and placing her under the covers.

A/N: Kay so yeah, I borrowed the graveyard thing from One Tree Hill…But eh it seemed like something that would be fun to do with Finn. And yes, Tristan did make an appearance. He most likely will be back, unless you don't want him to. So anyways, review and I should have the next one up either tomorrow or the day after.


	16. Chapter 16: The Gilmores

Rory woke up the next day, got ready and headed down to the main hall with Logan. There was no announcement of any sort today, they just went straight to their groups and were on their way.

"Hey Reporter girl" Colin said

Rory raised an eyebrow at the nickname "I'm guessing it's your day" she said

Colin nodded and tilted his head towards the SUV. "Let's get going, shall we?" he said, as he headed towards the vehicle.

"Great…he has a stick up his ass today as usual" she muttered before turning to Logan and giving him a quick kiss and going on her way before Colin became impatient.

"Please tell me yours doesn't have the same amount of public humiliating Finn's did" Rory pleaded as they drove to wherever they were going.

Colin smirked "Now Gilmore…anyone who has met me would know that I am the complete opposite of Finn. Mine's usually known as the 'pop quiz' challenge…" he said

Rory sighed in relief "Yeah well…you never know right…" she defended herself

Colin just nodded, not saying anything. Rory sighed, sometimes she got the feeling Colin didn't like her. "That was a pretty big sigh Gilmore" Colin commented

"Yeah well…you could cut the tension with a knife" she joked

Colin turned to her confused "What do you mean?" he asked

"Come on Colin…its no secret you don't like me." Rory said quietly

Colin slammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. Rory had to brace herself with both arms so her head didn't hit the window.

"Excuse me?" he croaked

Rory didn't look at him "Why? Did I do something to offend you?" she asked

Colin shook his head "Rory…what gave you the impression I didn't like you?" he asked curiously

Rory shrugged "I don't know, you're always snapping at me…and I guess we're just not as close as Logan and I and Finn and I…" Rory admitted

"Finn and Logan are easier to get along with, and that's the truth. I don't deny it…I know I'm difficult. It takes time for me to open up to people…it doesn't mean I don't like them. Trust me Gilmore, if I didn't like you, you'd know it" he said, beginning to move again when he heard loud angry honking behind him.

"Okay" Rory said softly

"Oh we're not going to get all sentimental and hug now are we?" Colin teased

Rory smiled and shook her head "Shut up and drive Colin" she said

"Wow that drive was short compared to Finn's" She commented as they parked 20 minutes later.

Colin nodded "Yeah well…Finn goes a little overboard when he picks his venue." Colin said as he got out of the car.

"A little? I think the drive was longer than the plane ride" Rory muttered making Colin snicker.

"Okay, lets go" he said as me motioned to the large 3 story brick building. Rory read the sign on the front and squealed, hugging Colin who shook his head but grinned.

"Ahhh I love you Colin!!! A library!!!" She squealed

"Dammit. I knew this was a bad idea" Colin muttered as he guided her in.

"Here's your first envelope" he said, handing her a small black envelope. Rory opened it and read the small tab that came out. _Autistic children who love to watch dogs die and count in odd numbers are incredible_

Rory looked at Colin like he was crazy. He just smiled and waited patiently. "Come on Gilmore, if you cant get this one, might as well quit now…it's the easiest." He goaded

"The curious incident of the dog in the nighttime" Rory said immediately after Colin's remark.

Colin smiled "One of my favorite books…" he said and motioned for her to find the book. Rory found it in no time and opened it to find another black envelope inside. She opened it and read it aloud. _I shall never be fool enough to turn knight errant. For I see quite well that it's not the fashion now to do as they did in the olden days when they say those famous knights roamed the world._

"Don Quixote" She said immediately and and began walking up and down the aisles searching for the book.

"Nice Gilmore…" Colin whistled "Maybe you are a literary genius after all" he said

"Thank you Colin…I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" She teased as she pulled out the book.

_Snag a copy of a first edition of a Cervantes novel on display._

Rory's eyes widened and she looked up at Colin and shook her head "No." She stated

Colin smiled and nodded "Gilmore…I may have a stick up my ass, but even I knew this literary thing would be way too easy." He said

"Colin! I can't steal a first edition of a book!!! Not from the national library of Madrid!!!" She said incredulously

"You can and you will…or we'll be here all night" Colin said with a smirk.

Rory groaned "I can't believe I'm going to steal a first edition…if there's a literary god, I am so screwed" She muttered and froze

"Wait…we're giving it back right? You'll bring it back here!" She demanded

"Calm down, yes we will bring it back. We have no intention of buying a book worth millions of dollars" he said, knowing this would upset her even further.

"OH my god OH my god…" Rory muttered under her breath as they made their way over to the displays.

The woman at the entrance smiled at them "Please do not take the books out of the display area" she said before letting them both in.

Rory looked at Colin who just shrugged in response. "There…_La Galatea_ is the one I'll "snag" she whispered

She picked up the book and pretended to be interested in it, and tried subtly taking it but the woman was at the exit/entrance…how was she going to get it out of there? She looked down at her purse and asked herself is she could fit the book into it…all her purses were usually large enough to fit at least _one_ book…

Ever so subtly, she hid behind Colin and slipped the book into her bag before moving on to look at another display book. After about 5 minutes, she led the way out and smiled triumphantly at Colin as they got downstairs.

"Don't be so smug Gilmore. They always check your bags when you leave" he said watching the smile fall from Rory's face. "Check the next one" he nudged

_I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by_

_Madness, starving hysterical naked,_

_Dragging themselves through the negro streets at dawn_

_Looking for an angry fix,_

_Angel headed hipsters burning for the ancient heavenly_

_Connection to the starry dynamo in the machine-_

_Eerie of night_

Rory finished reading it and grinned up at Colin. "Howl, Allen Ginsberg" She said happily.

"You are something else Gilmore…" Colin said with a shake of his head

"It's my favorite book…" She said

"You have impeccable taste Reporter girl!" Colin said "Its one of my favorites, actually that first line…that's what hooked me" he admitted

"Who knew you were such a literary buff. Colin, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Rory said beaming

Colin smiled and nodded "I do concur" he said

_There is a wisdom that is woe; but there is a woe that is madness. And there is a Catskill eagle in some souls that can alike dive down into the blackest gorges, and soar out of them again and become invisible in the sunny spaces. And even if he for ever flies within the gorge, that gorge is in the mountains; so that even in his lowest swoop the mountain eagle is still higher than other birds upon the plain, even though they soar._

Is what the next one read. Rory had somewhat of a hard time with this one…the quote was so familiar yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After about 5 minutes, she finally got it and sighed, cursing herself for taking so long. "Moby Dick!" she exclaimed

"Shh Gilmore, this _is_ a library" Colin teased

Rory glared "Shut up" She said, taking the next envelope out of the book.

She read the next one and smiled triumphantly

_hound equipped with a hypodermic-needle tongue_

"Fahrenheit 451" She announced as she walked over to the science fiction section.

"I love this book…I actually have 2 signed by Ray Bradbury" Rory said

"Wow…we are like the same person" Colin muttered

_Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past._

"What is the political satire phase?" Rory asked as she walked through the aisle to find 1984.

"Don't be so smug Gilmore…you will walk through each aisle in this library at least once…and some of the later ones took me hours to come up with" Colin said with a smirk

Rory went pale "EVERY AISLE! COLIN!!!" She practically shouted

"Calm down Rory…you'll have a lunch break" he said, trying not to sound alarmed at her sudden anger

Rory calmed down considerably "Coffee. I want coffee." She stated

"Don't push it Rory. Let's get on with this…" Colin said firmly, making Rory groan and read the next one.

_Popular children's book with the underlying message to 'get high'_

"Puff the magic dragon!" Rory said and walked over to the children's section.

They went on for hours like this until Rory demanded Colin get her some lunch before she punched him so hard he went flying back to Hartford. Colin chuckled but agreed and led her out of the library.

"So how many do I have left?" Rory asked as she hungrily ate her paeia

"Half of the 2nd floor and the entire 3rd" he said

Rory almost choked on the rice "Oh my god! I'm going to be there all night!" she exclaimed while glaring at him.

"It's all part of the process Gilmore." Colin stated

Rory sighed "Well then we better get back" She said tiredly

Colin took pity on her and ordered her two coffees's smiling when she practically knocked him over from hugging him so hard. "Yeah yeah, don't get used to it." He muttered while they got back into the car.

Around 9:00 they had just finished the 2nd floor. Colin was right, they were difficult now…at this rate she would be there all night…literally.

_A subject for a great poet would be God's boredom after the seventh day of creation._

She read it over and over again for the hundredth time. She had been stuck on this one for at least 20 minutes…she knew it was some kind of philosopher but _who?_

"Friedrich Nietzsche" Rory muttered quietly

Colin nodded as Rory made a run for the book.

It was already midnight and they were only halfway through the 3rd floor.

_We everlasting gods . . . Ah what chilling blows  
we suffer—thanks to our own conflicting wills—  
whenever we show these mortal men some kindness_

"The Iliad" Rory said, slightly happy that this one didn't take her long.

_Just as I  
have come from afar, creating pain for many—  
men and women across the good green earth—  
so let his name be Odysseus . . .  
the Son of Pain, a name he'll earn in full._

"The Iliad again?" Rory asked confused

Colin shook his head "Keep thinking Rory…" he said quietly, slightly tired himself.

After about 10 minutes "The Odyssey…how could I not remember that" She sighed

"Thank god!!! Oh my god…I'm done! I'm done…" she said to herself hysterically making Colin laugh.

"Stop laughing you evil little miscreant! Can we leave?" she asked in her best bambi voice.

Colin groaned "Damn Gilmore…where'd you learn to do that?" he asked

Rory smiled but then froze when she realized she still had the first edition of Cervantes in her bag. She quickly thought of a way to get it out but didn't have much time because Colin practically pushed her through the door.

"Hello miss. I would like to check your bag" The man standing in front said in broken English.

Rory sighed; it was time to break out her Spanish. "**¿Por favor, no tengo cualquier cosa que pertenezca a ti, yo realmente apreciaría si tú cheque del mi bolso? Tengo algunas cosas que muy en aquí… mí no quisieran que cualquier persona considerara" (**Please, I don't have anything that belongs to you; I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't check my bag? I have some things that are very embarrassing in here...I don't want anyone to see)

She asked using her sweetest voice and bambi eyes. The guard was surprised she spoke Spanish. He smiled and motioned to Colin, seeing if he had any bags. The man nodded "Autorización, apenas ésta una vez. pero no decir por favor cualquier persona, yo te están confiando en. ¿Puedo tener tu nombre y número por favor? " (Okay, just this once. But please do not tell anyone, I am trusting you. Can I have your name and phone number please?) The man asked, pulling out a slip of paper and a pen.

Rory didn't know what to do…so she gave him a random name and the number for the Inn…she couldn't give him her real name could she? "Gracias" the man said and nodded his head as Rory and Colin quickly made their way to the car.

They finished at 3 am. She got up to her hotel room and didn't bother changing. She took off her shoes, and stripped down to her underwear before sliding into bed next to Logan who was already asleep.

"Hey beautiful, you finish?" Logan mumbled, feeling the bed shift

Rory nodded and yawned tiredly.

"Tired?" he asked knowingly

"Mmhmm" Rory hummed, on the verge of drifting off.

"Figures…the Gilmore challenge is always the longest" he murmured, while shifting so she could move closer to him.

"Night sweetheart" he said sleepily while kissing her forehead

"Night Logan" She replied weakly while drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Okay. So there it is everyone. Sorry…honestly, I think it's horrible but maybe you beg to differ? I tried writing this a few times but I honestly just couldn't get a handle on it. Anyway, please review.


	17. Chapter 17: The McCrea's

Chapter 17: McCrea's

Rory grinned as she saw Colin waiting for her. She and Colin had time to talk things out yesterday, and she was glad. It always seemed like she resented her for being with Logan…she was glad they cleared things up.

"Hey Colin!" She greeted happily as she walked through the lobby of the hotel they were staying at.

Colin raised an eyebrow at her chipper greeting but smiled nonetheless. "Hey Gilmore. Why are we so happy this morning?" he asked curiously

Rory shrugged "I'm glad we got things sorted out yesterday that's all…things aren't awkward anymore" she said casually

Logan, who was standing next to her, was grinning happily. He always knew Rory was worried about Colin not accepting her, and he was glad those fears were gone. "Hey man" Logan greeted

Colin nodded in his direction and motioned for her to come with him. "See you later Logan…" he said as he led Rory out of the hotel.

Logan watched them leave and jumped slightly as he noticed Steph's presence behind him. "I like her Logan…a lot." She said sincerely

Logan smiled and nodded "I know. Me too" he teased

Steph rolled her eyes "Colin likes her too…that's big" she pointed out

"What are you getting at Steph?" he asked annoyed

"Jeez Huntzbergers, what's up your ass?" she asked sarcastically "I'm just saying, don't screw it up" she added

"Yeah…I know" he said softly

"You two are amazing together…come on. Let's go see what Colin has in store for her today" Steph said, leading him down the hall to one of the meeting rooms.

"I have to admit…I thought sending Ace in with Colin two days in a row would be a little dangerous" Logan commented as he followed Steph.

Steph smirked "Didn't we all…I love your girlfriend Logan, but she's just as headstrong as Colin" she said playfully

Logan chuckled "That she is…" he agreed

"So Colin. What do you have in store for me today? The Guillotine? A public hanging? Stoning?" Rory teased

Colin laughed "Shut up Gilmore. Today is my challenge. And although most find it difficult. I doubt you will." He said somewhat irritated

Rory laughed "Aww Colin…..am I just too smart for you?" she teased

"Laugh it up Gilmore. But the two most anticipated and feared challenges are coming up tomorrow and the next day for you. Steph and Logan like to get a little eccentric." Colin smirked

Rory stopped laughing and sighed "Mean." She stated making Colin laugh.

"You asked for it" he said as the SUV pulled to a halt. Rory looked around at her surroundings. It looked like a high school campus. She turned to Colin in confusion, sighing as she saw he had already gotten out of the car. She stepped out as well and followed Colin into the school, knowing there was no way he would answer her questions now.

She followed him into an empty classroom. "Sit down Gilmore" Colin said "And make yourself comfortable" he added

Rory raised an eyebrow and sat down in one of the desks, it brought back memories of her Chilton days.

"Hey Colin. If you wanted to play out this fantasy all you had to do was say so" Rory teased as she saw Colin sit behind the teacher's desk.

Colin snorted "Right Gilmore…anyway lets get down to business" he said, chuckled when he heard Rory say "you were never one to beat around the bush"

"My challenge is supposed to offer you insight into the LDB…you will learn its history, rules and literally all there is to know about the LDB. Afterwards...to make sure you know everything, I will ask you a series of questions. If you don't pass this portion, you will not be able to go on to the next two challenges, and you cannot initiate for another 2 years, and even then so, you must get the boards permission. Got it" Colin asked

Rory nodded "Should I be taking notes?" she asked playfully

Colin raised an eyebrow and pulled a notebook and pen from under the desk and handed it to her "Don't joke Gilmore." He stated amused as he saw Rory's slightly scared face.

"First of all, our slogan is _In omnia Paratus, _it means _ready for anything._The LDB was founded by the Gilmore's, Huntzbergers, McCrea's, Vanderbilt's, and Morgan's. All prominent families in the Hartford Elite. Originally it was created as an escape from all the society gatherings and gossip panels. It was a group where people could come be themselves and not have to be on their best behavior." He explained

"Membership for this exclusive group spans over a thousand centuries. We don't call ourselves a club because clubs have leaders. We are anarchy collective. Yes we have a panel to run things and plan out events…we don't not by any means control the group or enforce the rules. All the rules must be agreed on by a majority of the Life and Death Brigade before they are passed." He paused giving her time to write everything down.

"I know you're probably curious to know what our 'dangerous' stunts have been in the past…gossip travels, we know. We anticipate it. No one has ever died in the LDB, old ones have. However, none have passed away due to a specific stunt or while attending an LDB function. No one has ever been physically harmed to the point of having to need crucial medical attention, well except Finn. But he's another story" Colin said offhandedly making Rory laugh.

"Any questions so far Gilmore?" Colin asked

Rory shook her head "you should be a teacher Colin; you have the whole cute boy with a stick up his ass thing going for you. I like it I really do" Rory teased

Colin shook his head and muttered something under his breath "Moving on…We hold one annual induction ceremony a year. It's in a different location each time, and all of the challenges must go through the board to ensure the safety of the one being inducted. As you know, the induction ceremony is not the only one held each year. We have several events, at least 5 a year, not including the induction. The board's main job is to plan and organize events for the group. We take suggestions from the group, and pick randomly…and then of course we all vote on which one we think will be the most enjoyable. Then one member of the board volunteers to be the project manager. Each board member must organize at least one event each year to ensure a minimum of 5 events." Colin said and took a deep breath

"The events are held at the Project manager's family's grounds. Trust me, if anything goes wrong, we have impeccable lawyers… Now moving onto the LDB rules and regulations." Colin announced.

Rory was amazed Colin managed to remember all of this without having to look at notes. "Okay, the rules are in no specific order. Just remember to abide by them at all times, unless a specific event calls for otherwise." He said

"Number one: Do not talk about the LDB to any non members or in public. We are a _secret_ society, hence the word _secret._ The press has been looking for a way to nab us about some things we've done in the past, some well…not so good things. We don't need them getting names of members or any information." Colin said

Rory laughed and shook her head at Colin's questioning glance. "It's just that when I attended that event to write my article, Logan said almost the exact same thing" she mused

Colin smiled and nodded "Number 2: We do not, under any circumstances, question a member about his or her family's financial status or situation. Its practically taboo, we don't like to talk about it anymore than you would your family's financial status. We are all considered equals in the group, no matter who is at the top of the Hartford Society list." He explained, continuing when Rory nodded.

"Any disloyalty or mistrust at all will result in being expelled from the group." He said seriously

Colin's explanation and teaching went on for another 3 hours. Finally Rory thought when Colin mentioned the last part of his speech.

Colin came and sat in front of her. "Rory, it's a club for people who were brought up in society, with parents who didn't give half a fuck about who they were, what they did or what they wanted to do. Their lives were planned out for them the day they were brought into this world. It's a great group, we have fun, we party, but we also trust each other completely…because we can't count on anyone else." He said softly

Rory nodded "Thank you Colin" she said softly

Colin's eyebrows knit together in confusion "What for?" he asked curiously

"I know you probably had to agree to let me initiate, and I appreciate it. It seems like a great group, and I'm happy to be a part of it" she said sincerely

Colin grinned and nodded "Of course Gilmore…what would I do without my reporter girl? That and Logan would have made me a unich if I didn't." he added teasingly

Rory laughed and shook her head "So…when's this pop quiz of yours?" she asked curiously

Colin shook his head "Not yet." He stated. He handed her a thick large book. The binding was starting to rip but it had a vintage look to it. "You have to read about the founding fathers first." He said, laughing when Rory stared at him wide eyed at the size of the book.

"Relax Rory; the five fathers only take up about the first 15 pages of the book. The rest of it is filled with events and things we have done in the past, most of the book is blank…see?" he said, turning to the back blank pages.

Rory sighed in relief. "You scared me for a while there Colin" she said

Colin laughed "I'll leave you alone for a while. Just call my cell when you're done" he said before making his exit. Rory sighed and opened the book, making herself comfortable in her chair before she began reading at the infamous Finnegan Stanley Morgan I.

About an hour later, when Rory was sure she had memorized all the important details of the founding fathers, she called Colin. He had so graciously brought her a cup of coffee. She practically bounced up and down and kissed him on the cheek because she was so happy. Colin rolled his eyes at the affection but smiled nonetheless.

Colin spent another hour explaining a bit more history before he said it was time for her little quiz. Rory nodded, indicating she was ready.

"What is the official LDB slogan?" Colin asked, starting out easy.

"_In Omnia Paratus"_ Rory stated

Colin nodded and marked something down. "What does it mean?" he asked

"_Ready for anything"_ Rory answered

"Five founding fathers?" he asked

"Huntzbergers, Morgan's, Gilmore's, Vanderbilt's and McCrea's" she said

The questioning continued for another hour and Rory had only gotten 2 wrong so far. Colin was impressed.

"What was Finnegan Stanley Morgan I favorite place to hold an event?" Colin asked

"The pub" Rory answered immediately, remembering when she read about it how she couldn't stop thinking about Finn.

The questioning lasted for a total of 2 hours before Colin declared Rory passed. Rory sighed relieved and asked how many she missed.

"Surprisingly Gilmore, you only missed 4." Colin stated

"How many was I allowed to miss?" She asked curiously

"Probably about 20 with the amount of questions I asked" Colin said, watching amused as he watched her mouth drop.

"You ask everyone that many questions right?" she asked

"Gilmore…have you forgotten already? Each challenge is specifically designed for the one being inducted." Colin admonished

Rory rolled her eyes "Let's go Colin. I want food" she stated like a petulant child.

Rory got in relatively early that night, wondering about Steph's challenge. Colin had said she had been pretty eccentric in the past. She just hoped she could take whatever Steph threw at her.

"Hey Ace, good job on only missing 4 questions with Colin…he's tough" Logan said as she got ready for bed.

Rory poked her head out of the bathroom "What? How did you know?" she asked curiously

Logan smirked, went over to her and pulled a clip on microphone off of the back of her shirt. She stared at it incredulously and glared. Logan put his hands up "Hey…we turned it off after it was over. It's not like we listened to you two having dinner" he defended

"How did I not notice it was there!" she stated incredulously

Logan shrugged "it's tiny" he said "By the way, I think its _you_ who has all these teacher/student fantasies" Logan teased "I mean come on Ace…don't blame poor Colin for your strange fetish with high school teachers…though I do agree with you Colin is cute" he added playfully

Rory blushed furiously "LOGAN!" She hissed making him laugh even harder

"Oh Ace…all you have to do is say the word and I'll act out any fantasy you want with you" He continued playing with her.

"LOGAN! Stop!" she groaned as she slipped into bed.

"Okay okay. Go to sleep, tomorrow is Steph's challenge…you need sleep for sure" he said amused

Rory turned to him and studied his features "You know what the challenge is." She stated, wanting him to tell her

Logan nodded "Yes I do." He said

Rory pouted and gave him her best bambi eyes "Nope baby…not going to work today sorry" Logan said smirking

Rory sighed and closed her eyes "Fine. But can you at least tell me if my life's in danger?" she asked vehemently

Logan shook his head "Didn't you learn today that none of the members have died, and that all challenges must go through the board?" he reminded her

Rory shrugged "there's a first time for everything" she said

"Rory, do you really think I would let you do something that wasn't one hundred percent safe?" he asked

Rory shook her head knowingly "Goodnight Logan" she said as she threw a leg over his, and arm over his abdomen and placed her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Logan chuckled at the position and kissed the top of her head "Goodnight Ace" he said softly.

A/N: So there it is…tell me if you like it…please review or I'll cry lol.


	18. Chapter 18: Vanderbilts

Chapter 18: Vanderbilt's

Rory woke up the next morning slightly terrified of what Steph would have in store for her. She went downstairs to the lobby and was about to get some coffee when Steph snatched her cup away from her.

"Challenge number one for today. No coffee" Steph stated

Rory's mouth dropped and she glared at Logan who was smirking "YOU HELPED HER!" She shouted

Logan clamped a hand over her mouth "Ace, this is a hotel…quieter please" he chuckled as he whispered into her ear.

Rory slapped his hand away "I can't believe you!" she continued but in a quieter tone.

Steph rolled her eyes at the two "I'm serious Ror…no coffee. My challenge has to do with loyalty; you must give up the thing you believe you can't live without for one day. The rest of today." Steph said

Rory groaned as Steph handed her a glass of orange juice. "I can't believe I'm not having coffee today…" she muttered as she drank the juice.

"Come on sunshine" Steph teased "Lets go, we have a lot to do today" She added as she dragged Rory off to the infamous SUV.

Rory looked back at Logan with her bambi eyes, desperately trying to get him to help her. Logan just grinned and shook his head. Steph stopped in front of a tattoo parlor and motioned for Rory to get out of the car.

"Stay outside. Don't go _anywhere" _Steph instructed firmly. Rory nodded. Steph disappeared inside and came out after 5 minutes instructing her to get back into the car.

"Why couldn't I just stay in the car…" Rory grumbled, the crankiness of not having any coffee getting to her.

"Because I wasn't sure if we were going to be ready to go yet…" Steph said before pulling out and heading for their next destination.

"Why were we at a tattoo parlor Steph?" Rory asked curiously, dreading the answer

Steph just smiled in response and shook her head "Stop with the questions Rory, just go with it" she said

Rory groaned and sat back in the seat. They arrived at a small café and got out. "You are pure evil" She said glaring at Steph.

Steph smirked and nodded "I know. Come on, go in and sit down. I'll order us something to eat" she said as Rory went to go find a table.

Steph handed her a piece of paper that said

_The greater the loyalty of a group toward the group, the greater is the motivation among the members to achieve the goals of the group, and the greater the probability that the group will achieve its goals._

Rory looked up at her confused.

"This quote represents your loyalty to the LDB. There are currently over 300 members of the LDB, living members of course. Whilst you do not need to address all of _them._ You do need to address your peers. Meaning, there are about 72 members attending the LDB from Yale as of now. Pick 5. And write anything. About your experience, about what you liked, didn't like. But at the end, write what this quote means to you. Individually, each response should obviously be tailored to the individual you are writing to. Now after those 5 are done, you will write 4 more to me, Colin, Logan and Finn. Oh and I forgot to tell you, each person will have a different quote. So once you finish the first one, just let me know. Also, include one thing the reader doesn't know about you in each letter." Steph said

Rory nodded. "Now I'm not really going anywhere, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me…I'll be sitting here or around here reading or listening to music or something." She said

"Okay." Rory said as she was handed paper and a pen.

The first one she decided to do one to was Tristan. He was the first one that popped into her head to be honest.

_Dear Tristan,_

_I'm not even going to begin to explain how weird and dolly-esque this all is. But its fun, I really am enjoying myself, which is strange right? I mean who would have though 'Chilton's Mary' would enjoy the Life and Death Brigade. I cant even put into words how surprised I was when I saw you the other day, don't get me wrong, I loved it! I better see you again before this is over or it's your head! Bible Boy………..where to begin, there are so many things I want to say to you, whilst most our memories aren't very pleasant…despite what you think. I didn't hate you. I was beyond frustrated with you yes, but I never hated you. I look back and realized I really was the closed minded person you described me as, and for that I'm sorry. Anyway, back to the Life and Death Brigade! How did you people come up with these things! Some of these things are insane…oh right, you probably can't tell me huh? I would have loved to spend a day with you, but I guess rules are rules…and I know what you're going to say 'Rules are meant to be broken' it was your oh so lovely Chilton mantra. We better keep in touch Bible boy. Maybe I'll even let you in on why I called you ET…_

_As for the quote:_ The greater the loyalty of a group toward the group, the greater is the motivation among the members to achieve the goals of the group, and the greater the probability that the group will achieve its goals.

_First off, this quote is damn confusing if it hasn't been read a few times or so. I honestly think this quote was created for the LDB itself. From what I've heard, this group is close. Everyone is loyal to it, and nothing goes unnoticed. The Loyalty that this group possesses is unlike any other from what I have seen so far. I understand that most of the members needed this escape, society is an odd thing, it will tear you apart, yet people yearn to be apart of it. I can tell you right now, that this group will and has achieved great things, I may not know what they are as of now…but hey, maybe I'll bring a book to the next party. _

_One thing you don't know about me…lets see. I'll probably regret saying this but here goes…_

_You were really hot in high school, I'm not going to lie…and I really did like you, I guess my closed mindedness stopped me from acting on those feelings._

_Love, _

_Rory Gilmore_

_P.S. This time, if you get 'Pajama Girl' Tickets, I'm definitely in!_

Rory finished Tristan's and folded it up, sticking it in the provided envelope. She wrote her other 4 and did the same.

"Steph…I'm done" She said about 2 hours later. Steph nodded and took out her headphones. "Now, you can write to the 4 of us. Here is your first quote." She said, handing her another slip of paper.

_Leaders are leaders only as long as they have  
the respect and loyalty of their followers._

Rory immediately thought of Colin. She finished his letter in no time, she was glad because if it hadn't been for their previous challenges, she would have taken hours writing his.

The next quote: _When you eat fruit, think of the person who planted the tree_

She laughed and thought of Finn for this one. Finn's letter was extra long, She and Finn always had a special connection…he immediately accepted her into the group, and he was the one that had made her feel most welcome.

_Do what you do so well that they will want  
to see it again and bring their friends._

Steph…she thought right away. Steph was a drama queen, they all knew it. But they all still loved her because when it came down to things, you could count on her…

_Total loyalty is possible only when fidelity is emptied of all concrete content, from which changes of mind might naturally arise._

Logan.

_Dear Logan,_

_Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity to join the LDB. It has been a life changing experience…yes I know…I used to see all of you as the rich society bastards who were way too smug for their own good. And I'm certain if I wrote this in anyone else's letter I'd probably be burned at the stake. But this experience has brought a new perspective...and I'm all the better for it. Its weird writing you this letter, knowing that you're going to see this…_

_I'm sorry for whatever pain I may have caused you before we got together…I can be harsh sometimes…just ask Tristan, he'll tell you. Meeting you was one of the greatest things that have happened in my life. It's just strange to think that in the past I loathed you…and now, I can't imagine life without you. Yes I know, that was cheesy but I had to say it, mainly because I would never be able to say any of these things in person before I would burst into tears. You've shown me a whole new side of life, and I cant thank you enough for that…I sure as hell hope this won't be awkward the next time I see you…_

_Okay here comes the cheesy part…just brace yourself._

_Logan…I can honestly say that when we first got together, I was slightly….slightly worried about you being committed. I mean, you did have a reputation, and it wasn't even that…it was more me being nervous about having to be compared to your herum. Not to mention, I got a lot of dirty looks around campus from the lovely 'line to get to Logan Huntzbergers' club. However, I'm glad I took the plunge and didn't take the safe way out this time, because after the first few weeks, seeing your dedication and just spending more time with you, getting to know you, I wasn't worried anymore. You have turned out to be an amazing boyfriend…beyond incredible. And don't freak out…please don't freak out. If you do, just forget I ever said this…oh damn now I actually have to say it, its in pen! I hate ink! Oh right, back to the topic at hand…As I was saying, don't freak. I could see myself being with you for the rest of my life. There I said it. I'm not planning our wedding or picking out names for our kids or anything, I'm just saying…if there were anyone I could spend the rest of my life with…it would be you._

_God look what you've done to me…I'm actually tearing up. Dammit Huntzbergers…I have to end this._

_As for the quote: It applies to you. That's all I'm saying, I'll leave you to ponder that._

_One thing you don't know about me: Damn you know too much about me. OH, Me and Marty became friends because I found him laying naked in my hallway freshman year, I lent him my robe._

_Sorry that was lame…being my boyfriend I think maybe you deserve another one…_

_I secretly love when you call me baby…I'm so going to regret this. Don't go calling me that all the time now, or it'll grow old. But there. I said it. And I've never liked it when anyone else has said it…made me feel like I was owned, but it doesn't feel that way with you._

_Love,_

_Rory Gilmore _

_P.S. I swear to god Huntzberger, if the stunt tomorrow involves jumping in a pit of anacondas or flying through a ring of fire, it'll be your head._

Rory was finally finished with the other 4 letters about 2 hours later. "Okay Girl, time to go" Steph announced as she took the letters from her and headed towards the car. Rory looked at Steph and shook her head as they arrived back at the tattoo parlor.

Steph didn't say anything she got out of the car and opened Rory's side, practically dragging her out as well. Rory walked inside the dim lit building and looked at the walls which were covered in art. Art that the tattoo artist had done on other people.

"Sit" Steph ordered, pointing at a chair placed in the middle of the room.

Rory did as she was told, albeit slowly. A gruff looking man came out of the back and smiled at the two ladies. "Hello Girls! Back so soon" he said with a thick Spanish accent.

Rory looked completely terrified. Her jaw was quivering and her eyes were wide with fear. "Hi my name is Antonio" the tattoo artist said, offering her his hand.

"Hi" Rory squeaked, making the man chuckle

"You look scared" he pointed out

Rory nodded "I am." She admitted

"Don't be." He stated before going to get everything ready.

"Where would you like it?" he asked coming to sit across from her

Steph took Rory's hand and held it in her own "Don't worry so much Rory. Before you ask, all the precautions were taken. You are one of the 5 founders…I'm not going to lie. Not everyone has to get one, but being one of the 5 on the board, you have to…we all have one. You ready?" She asked softly

Rory shook her head, she couldn't get a tattoo! "Come on Ror…you've come so far." Steph said gently

Rory took a deep breath "Where's Logan?" She asked quietly

Steph nodded "Okay…Logan!" She called out loudly and he immediately appeared from the back door, where Antonio had appeared.

"Hey Ace, you alright?" he asked softly as he took Steph's place in the chair next to her.

"I can't get a tattoo Logan! I've heard stories that it hurts like a bitch! What if it gets infected…" she ranted all while shaking her head.

He motioned for Steph to close the back door so his friends weren't listening in. He pulled her into his lap, not caring that Antonio was watching, knowing he had probably seen this all before.

"Rory…" he murmured as he held her to his chest. "Look, you've come this far. I promise you, with everything I hold dear that it doesn't hurt that much. It's small, don't worry" he said gently "Come on baby, you can do this" he added

Rory smiled unconsciously at the nickname. She took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Where is yours?" she asked softly

Logan lifted up his pant leg a little and she saw it on his ankle, shocked she hadn't noticed that before.

"Where do you want it?" he asked

Rory unzipped her jeans and pushed them down a little, pointing to a point just below her stomach. "I heard it hurts worse on your leg a foot…" she explained

Antonio sterilized everything and prepared to put the small LDB Logo and the letters LDB on Rory. Logan held her firmly in place on her lap.

"Here we go baby" Logan whispered as Antonio brought the needle down on her hip for the first time.

The stinging sensation caused Rory to flinch and accidentally let go of her pants she was holding down. Antonio stopped and motioned to Logan to hold it down for her.

Logan took her jeans and held them down firmly as Rory wrapped her arms around his bicep and waited for Antonio to continue.

Within an hour, he was done with her tattoo and Rory was able to zip up her pants again. "Come on Ace, let's go" he said, throwing an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the SUV.

"Where's Steph?" Rory asked, speaking for the first time since she had gotten the tattoo.

"She went back to the hotel, took a cab" he said

"Were you here the whole time?" she asked curiously

Logan smirked and nodded "Yeah I was. Frankly, Steph didn't think you were going to go through with it unless I was here with you" he said honestly

Rory blushed "Shut up" she muttered making him chuckle

"Let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow's my challenge, _and_ I have to read your fabulous letter!" he teased

Rory's eyes widened "You get to read that today!" she shrieked

Logan grinned and nodded "I'm going to kill Steph. Can I have mine back before you read it?" Rory tried sweetly

Logan shook his head with an eyebrow raised, wondering what she wrote that she didn't want him to read "What's up Ace?" he asked curiously

"Nothing…I just didn't think you'd be reading it until we got back home" she said sheepishly

"I'm sure it'll be okay Ace…don't worry so much…" he said offhandedly

Rory groaned but nodded "okay fine." She said as she shifted uncomfortably because of the denim from her jeans rubbing against the slightly sore tattoo she had just gotten

"You okay?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "It just burns that's all, my jeans are rubbing against it" she said wincing.

Logan reached back into the SUV, and pulled up a pair of his shorts "Here, change" he said

Rory took them from him and wordlessly changed in front of him, sighing when she was done. "That feels a lot better" she said happily

"I didn't wash those" Logan said with a serious face

Rory looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged "Whatever…the sweat is an aphrodisiac" she said simply

Logan chuckled "Damn Ace…just put the image of a sweaty you in my head as I'm driving" he muttered

Rory blushed and hit him on his arm "Shut up" she said

A/N: Hey so there it is…please review!!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Huntzberger's

Chapter 19: Huntzbergers

"Rise and Shine Ace!" Logan chanted while gently shaking her

Rory groaned "Shut up Logan!" She snapped as she slowly emerged from under the covers.

Logan chuckled "Uh uh uh Ace…today is my challenge. Go get ready, we leave in an hour" he said happily

Rory muttered something under her breath and sighed as she got out of bed. An hour later Rory and Logan were making their way out of the hotel and into the infamous SUV that Rory was getting pretty sick of.

"Logan, where are we going?" She asked

Logan got in the car and waited until she did before answering. "Rule number one: You will call me Master and Commander for the rest of the day" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Rory's jaw dropped and her eyes shone with anger "What!" She seethed

Logan chuckled at her reaction "Master and Commander Ace. Rule number two: don't ask questions, you'll get more information as the day goes on." He finished

Rory shook her head furiously "Logan, did an anvil hit you upside the head or something?! I'm not calling you Master and Commander for the rest of the day, you misogynistic bastard!" She shouted at him

"Wow" Logan said with wide eyes, yet Rory could still see a glimmer of amusement in them "Is that down one or up one from butt faced miscreant?" he smirked

"Logan…" Rory warned

"Now now Ace, you know the name. From now on, I simply won't respond unless you call me by the name I've instructed. Ready to go?" He asked

"I Swear to god, you are so screwed after this is over" she muttered angrily

Logan laughed "Maybe so, but that doesn't make today any less amusing for me" he smiled

"Let's go" she ordered

Logan raised his eyebrows and Rory sighed "Lets go…master and commander" she said sarcastically, practically having to force the last words out

He grinned and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for their next destination. "So…" She started "Did you read my letter?" she asked somewhat nervously

Logan thought about not responding but she sounded nervous, so he looked over and smiled at her "No, I didn't. Not yet. You didn't want me to" he stated simply

"Thank you" She said quietly

"Aww so what's one step up from misogynistic bastard?" he asked teasingly

Rory laughed and shook her head, she didn't respond. She had to say she was slightly worried about where they were going, but she felt somewhat comforted that she was with Logan.

They stopped and parked at a large Victorian looking home. It looked bigger than her grandparent's house and Logan's house combined. They silently got out of the car and Rory followed Logan inside, slightly freaked when the door was unlocked and they let themselves right in.

"Let's go Ace." He said as he led her through the dimly lit house that looked like it was furnished for a king.

They stopped in what looked like to be an office. Logan sat one one side of the desk and motioned Rory to sit on the other.

"Before we say anything, for the next 2 hours, you call me Logan. This is strictly because this is one of the toughest challenges." He said seriously before breaking out into his usual smirk.

Rory rolled her eyes "Okay _Logan_" she emphasized

"Okay you ready?" Logan asked

Rory took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah." She said

"This is where you have to tell me your biggest secret, or regret, or just something that you don't really want anyone to know." He said softly, noticing how she stiffened "You can take all the time you want Ace…in fact, most find it easier if they write it down first. So here, if you want to use it" he added gently

Rory nodded "Okay" she whispered before she began writing down the one thing she was most ashamed of in her life.

"Okay, are you ready to tell me?" Logan asked about 45 minutes later when she was finished.

She handed him the piece of paper, which he folded up and put in an envelope and sealed it. She nodded and began.

"So this isn't really typical…I mean it's more complicated. We're in a relationship, what I tell you in here…" she trailed off

Logan sighed, knowing this was going to be a problem "Rory, I can't promise that whatever you say wont have an impact ton our relationship. But I can however tell you it will be a good one. I'm not going to look at you in a different light or anything, trust me. That's what this is all about. And if anything it will make our relationship stronger." He said

Rory nodded "I want to tell you about Dean. I have a feeling you already know because of the things said that night…but you deserve the whole story" she started

"Dean and I…we were close. I dated him twice. The thing is…Dean he…he was safety; he represented all the things my mother would be proud of. Hardworking, modest, loyal and very nice…not to mention safe. He was someone you could _always_ count on. Even when I wasn't going out with him, he was there for me. For a while after I broke up with him, my mom was a little upset with me…I guess she thought I was sort of like her in a way…not being able to hold down a relationship. But that wasn't it. The thing is, I needed something different. Sure I love the small-town life, and I love all the quirks that come along with it, but it's not all I wanted. I was never ashamed of it or anything; I just wanted bigger things in life. But when I went to Yale, I found myself getting in too deep…the workload, living with Paris, the pressure from the paper; it was all getting to me. So I went back to Dean. The thing is…he was married." She said, pausing for a few moments, willing not to let the tears fall.

Logan looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Come here" he whispered

Rory let her tears fall and walked over to where he was sitting, smiling sadly when he pulled her into his lap.

"This of course breaks some sort of LDB code right" she joked while letting out a breathy laugh.

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead "Go on" he encouraged

Rory pulled herself together and continued. "He was married…and as much as my mom wanted me to get back together with him, even she could see what I was doing was wrong. I mean, I was the other woman in the relationship Logan. We saw each other secretly for a year…a year! We ignored all the protests and warnings that came to us from the people that cared about us…and we just kept at it, hoping that one day…we wouldn't have to hide it and that we could find a way out of this mess. Eventually, Dean…he…he left Lindsay for me. I begged him not to, but it was just as much my fault as it was his." She sobbed now, not being able to continue.

"Shh" Logan whispered as he stroked her hair, waiting for her to compose herself. "It's alright, shh…calm down baby" he whispered soothingly

"So he left her. The town had a riot…it was just perfect…my mother hated me, the town hated Dean and me…it was just unbelievable. So we dated for another 4 months…things were going okay…they weren't great, but I guess everything was catching up to us. Dean wasn't himself anymore…all he wanted to do was have sex…and obviously when I wouldn't give it to him, he got it from other means…that's what you walked in on that night. Truth is, I was just as much to blame for that night as he was." She finished, gasping for breath

Logan held her and whispered words of comfort until she yet again, composed herself. "That's it…that's me…….home wrecker" she whispered looking down.

Logan shook his head and nudged her chin up to look at him "Look Rory, well make mistakes. I don't believe that what you did was right…not by any means, but you got past it, and that's what matters. Life is never going to be perfect for any of us, but the important thing is to take what it throws at you and recover from it. Sure if I were there, I would have advised you to do things differently. But in all honesty, its Deans fall also…after he got a divorce, he should have remained faithful to you…no matter how hard things got. It was obviously that you were going to have a rough patch for a while, and I don't believe under any circumstances, his actions that night should be justified." Logan finished, wiping away her tears.

"I don't see you any differently Rory, I care about you all the same…nothing will change that. We all have things we're ashamed of." He added

"Thank you" She said as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Here's the fun part, you get to read mine…the one I wrote when I was initiated." He said and handed her an old envelope. "One day, when you initiate someone…they'll read yours" he said

Rory smiled and curled up in his lap and opened the envelope.

_There have been many things that I am ashamed of…maybe too many. I guess the thing I regret most is…the relationship that I flawed between me and my father. You probably already know that my father is Mitchum Hunzberger…most would say I'm lucky. Yeah, well that's because you don't know him. Don't get me wrong, I know I have it a lot better than most people…but if I could give all the money and publicity for an actual normal relationship with him, I would do it in a heartbeat. I've spent my whole life trying to make my father proud…I hope I have. I guess I'll never know…we aren't that talkative. I just wish I could see a glimmer of pride…just something to make me feel like he cares. I love my father, despite everything we've been through…I love him…I guess that will never change. Hopefully me being the disappointment of the family will._

Rory finished and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Logan…" she whispered

"Told you, you would want to use my name" he joked uneasily

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…no one should have to continuously bear the burden of thinking they're a disappointment" she whispered while stroking his cheek. "You're not you know…" she added

Logan leaned into her touch "not what?" he asked

"A disappointment. No matter what you or anyone else thinks; I'm proud of you" she said

"Thanks Ace…" Logan said sincerely

Rory nodded "So we done here?" she asked

Logan nodded "Yeah. We have time to relax and eat" he said

"Let's go Huntzberger" she said while checking the mirror to make sure she looked alright.

"Ace…my dear Ace, have you forgotten the rules already?" he scolded playfully

"Logan…….." she whined

Logan's response was to raise an eyebrow at her while wearing a smirk on his face.

"Fine. Master and Commander…" She grumbled "I swear to god…I'm withholding sex from you for at least 2 weeks after we're done with this!" She threatened

Logan's jaw dropped before he quickly recovered "Eh I think you'll be persuaded" he said huskily before brushing past her and walking out the door.

"So what's the big stunt?" Rory asked offhandedly as they had their meal at a nice café.

Logan smirked "I thought you could tell…we're running with the bulls Ace" he teased

Rory shook her head "Really Logan…what's the real stunt?" She asked again

"Wasn't one of the rules not to ask questions?" he reminded her

Rory sighed "Fine…but it better not be running with the bulls" she said with a tone of warning.

Logan laughed and shook his head, she was way too uptight.

Logan and Rory pulled up to a large open area, overlooking the ocean. The beach seemed to be privately owned, but the land was huge…at least 20-25 acres stretched across the beautiful water.

Rory was blindfolded and sitting impatiently in the passenger seat as Logan talked to the guard to let him in. Once they got the clear, Logan drove in and parked. He got out of the car and opened the door for Rory, helping her out.

"I smell water!" She said happily

Logan smirked "Ace…you take all the fun out of it" he said, mock irritated

Rory laughed "When can I take this thing off…" she whined

"When I tell you to." Logan said with a grin

He led Rory to where a jet was awaiting them. Rory slowly climbed her way up the ramp and was confused when she was seated and buckled into a seat.

"Logan?" She asked confused…

"Right next to you Ace. Just relax and enjoy the ride" he said casually

Rory gasped as she felt the jet take off…it now dawning to her where they were. She turned to Logan, and even though he couldn't see her pleaded that this wasn't what she thought it was.

"Logan…please tell me we're not…" she trailed off with a shaky voice, annoyed when he didn't respond

"Master and Commander………….." she added

Logan didn't say anything; he just kissed the tip of her nose and sat back. Logan took off the blindfold 20 minutes later.

Once Rory's eyes were adjusted to the light, she looked around and confirmed her theories. They were indeed on a jet…and what she saw next almost made her faint. Skydiving equipment…waiting and ready for them to put on.

"No!" She shouted "NO NO NO NO NO!" She continued hysterically

Logan motioned for the instructor to give them a few minutes "Rory…" he tried

"NO!" She shouted loudly

"RORY!" He shouted at the same volume, smiling sympathetically as she jumped. Logan had never gotten angry at her before…

"Sorry." He said softer, making her look up at him "Rory…" he sighed when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked quietly

"I'm not mad, you just weren't listening. You were getting hysterical Rory. I'm sorry it was never my intention to scare you Ace" he said gently while stroking her cheek.

Rory shook her head "I can't jump out of a plane Logan! What the hell were you thinking…" she asked frustrated

"You can. It will be incredible Rory. Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to fly?" he asked, hoping to persuade her

Rory nodded "Yep. And let me tell you, my first plane ride…I have pictures! But this…this is insane." She dead planned

Logan shook his head "You're not going alone. I'll be strapped in behind you…come on. Experience this with me." He tried

Rory looked down "I don't know if I can…" she forced out

"Please baby…" he pleaded softly "Do it for me." He added

Rory groaned…he'd used the nickname…and on top of that he wanted her to do this for him…

Rory sucked in a shaky breath "Okay. You'll be right behind me?" she asked in a whisper

Logan grinned and nodded "Yeah baby, I will" he said

She waited for the instructor to strap them both in and listened carefully at his instructions. She was slightly relieved when he said that if they were unable to open their shute, there was a button they could push from the plane to open it for them…Logan led them over to stand on the edge of the plane and squinted as the door of the plane opened, revealing a strong gust of wind.

"Ready baby?" he asked softly, tightening his hold on her

Rory leaned her head back into Logan "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" Logan said while wearing a smile that reached his ears.

"Here we go…" Logan said as he stepped off the platform

It was magnificent…Rory actually felt like she was soaring, flying…she had never felt so free or exhilarated in her life. And experience it with Logan was amazing…she couldn't think of a better person to do it with, someone who she felt safer with. Neither of them even remembered to open the Shute as they continued to gaze at the beautiful scenery around them. The Shute was opened automatically for them and a few minutes later, Logan's feet touched the ground…they both came to a gradual stop and Rory unbuckled herself from him before throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless.

"God…Logan! Oh my god! Thank you so much…I love you" She squealed when she pulled back.

Logan grinned "Mmm Love you too baby." He whispered before capturing her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan at the sensation and grinned as she whimpered when he pulled back.

"Plenty of time for that later Ace. Right now, we've got places to be" he said with a smirk.

They had gone back to the hotel they were at and were directed into one of their many ballrooms. "Logan?" She asked as they walked though curtains which looked like they were backstage.

Logan didn't respond, he just smirked and kept walking. "Master and Commander…" she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Logan turned to her with his eyebrows raised "Yes my dear Ace?" he asked innocently

"Nothing…" she muttered, figuring he wouldn't tell her anything anyway.

Logan laughed "You're learning" he commented

Rory didn't say anything; she just followed Logan out onto the stage. There were 5 chairs set up, and she saw that Steph, Colin, and Finn were already seated at the table in front of them. She followed Logan and sat beside him at the table.

Suddenly the curtains opened and revealed a large room full of people. Old LDB members, current ones, and initiates much like herself.

"Rooooory!" She heard a familiar voice holler

Rory grinned widely and looked around the crowed to find it. "Over here Hon" the voice said

Rory looked down to the middle and smiled "Hey babe. Okay, so I guess I have some explaining to do right?" Lorelei said

Rory just laughed, she couldn't believe her mother was here with her in Spain. "Okay. So you know me and public events don't work. I mean especially ones where I have to give a speech…what were they thinking! The last time I gave a speech was when I was completely smashed and I couldn't even remember that…even then I started talking about party people…." She stopped sheepishly "Sorry. I told you. Okay down to business…right. "She paused

"Mom…" Rory warned as she saw a mischievous glint in her eye

Lorelei shook her head and just grinned "Okay okay…I wont. Uhm okay, so as you know Rory's initiation was a bit more…what's the word? Eccentric compared to some of yours" she said, motioning to some of the initiates

"Well that is because she is part of your lovely panel of miscreants who plan and organize all of your lovely parties. This is pretty much an open floor to ask Rory anything, about her experience, about her thoughts about the LDB…anything. GO!" Lorelei shouted

Tristan was the first to the mic. "Mary…oh Mary…" he smirked teasingly

Rory rolled her eyes but smiled.

"First off I have to say that I loved how you referred to yourself as 'Chilton's Mary.' I know how you don't like to be put on the spot, so I'm going to give you a pretty generic question…what was the most difficult challenge you faced during your initiation?" Tristan asked

Rory thought for a moment and smirked before answering "I think that would definitely be having to call Logan Master and Commander for the entire day…I can't believe I was put through that." She said playfully

"One more question. Why did you call me ET?" He asked amused

Rory grinned and pouted "No fair…do I have to answer?" She asked Logan

Logan shook his head "No. he asked you one question already. You're only obligated to answer one question from each person" he explained

Rory grinned triumphantly "Hah!" she huffed

Tristan grinned and walked backwards, much like he did the last time she saw him leave "See you later…Mary" he said with a smirk

"What was the easiest challenge?" Robert asked

"Hmm…probably Finns…but only because I thought it was just so much fun. I was sort of expecting something like that…knowing Finn. It was by far one of the greatest things I've ever experienced" she said

"What did you think of the Gilmore challenge?" A low voice asked which Rory recognized immediately

"Grandpa!" She squealed

Richard chuckled "Hello Rory" he greeted

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing mom had a lot to do with planning that challenge…" she trailed off

"Hey! We ask the questions here missy!" Lorelei protested

Rory rolled her eyes "I thought it was mean! I mean…how could you take a book like that out of its habitat!" She said dramatically

Logan chuckled and leaned over to whisper in her ear "Damn Ace, would you like me to arrange a private meeting for you and the book so you can properly apologize to it?" he teased

Rory elbowed his side "Shut up Logan." She stated

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Next question!" She shouted, not wanting to call him Master and Commander again.

"Where did my black manolo Blahniks go?!" Lorelei demanded

Rory looked anywhere but at her mother. "Uhm…" she trailed off "I have them…" she said sheepishly

"EVIL CHILD!" Lorelai shouted

"Now Now Lorelei. Let's save this matter for later. Next" Richard said, smiling at Rory when she shot him a grateful look.

The questioning continued for another hour and by then Rory was exhausted…she didn't even care what anyone was asking anymore.

"So Gilmore." Colin started. It caught her attention that Colin was speaking.

"Rate each of our challenges…1 being the easiest and 10 being the toughest." He said

"Okay. I would give Finns a………5" she said smiling at Finn when he pouted.

"Oh bloody hell…it was by far the most entertaining" he exclaimed

"Colin…hmm. Well, I give it a 7 only because it was so painful to sit through!" She teased, looking at him confused when people in the crowd gasped.

"They're confused. Usually my challenge is the toughest. Most people fail it." Colin explained and motioned for her to go on.

"Steph…definitely an 8. I don't know how I let myself get a tattoo" Rory said

"Hmm…the Gilmore challenge. I'm going to say 9. Stealing a book! I can't believe you made me do that…your child. Your life! Your baby girl!" Rory said dramatically

Lorelei smirked "Well Fruit of my loins…it was fun" She said smiling as Rory blushed crimson at her nickname.

"Logan's challenge was by far the toughest." Rory finished while looking him in the eye.

The questioning finished and the party commenced.

"You did good Ace" Logan said proudly

Rory beamed up at him as they danced "Thanks Logan…" she said

Logan leaned down and captured her lips with his "Mmh I've been wanting to do that all day" He murmured against her lips

Rory smiled and pulled his head down again. "Hey Ace?" Logan asked as they came up for air

"Mmm…" Rory hummed

"Can I read your letter now?" he asked

Rory opened her eyes and nodded hesitantly "Uh yeah…but is _now_ the best time?" she asked

Logan shrugged "Just say the word and we can leave this shindig" he said

Rory gaped at him "What!" She hissed "I thought I was forced to stay! I'm dead tired Logan…I fucking sky dived today, my feet are killing me, and I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in a week!" She ranted angrily

Logan stepped back and watched her amused as she got worked up about it. "Let's go" She said as she pulled him towards the elevator.

"It's going to be weird if I'm here when you're reading it…" Rory said awkwardly

Logan raised his eyebrows "You could go take a shower…" he suggested

Rory nodded and walked into the bathroom.

A half hour later, she stepped outside and saw Logan lying on the bed watching TV with her letter neatly folded up on the nightstand. Logan looked up at her as she emerged from the bathroom in her robe.

"Hey" he said softly

Rory stood awkwardly "Hi" she said quietly

Logan smiled at her and motioned for her to come sit with him. Rory walked over and lay down beside him on the bed.

"I love you Rory" Logan said affectionately as he pulled her into his arms.

Rory teared up remembering what she had written. "I love you too Logan…" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Logan grinned and kissed her tenderly. "Rory…you know you never compared to the other girls right?" he asked seriously

Rory didn't say anything. "You didn't. You were always different, special. You were so much better than them Rory…" he said

Rory couldn't stop her tears from coming. "Ace, there's no way that I would be where I am without you. You helped me. Made me better. I may have showed you how to expand your horizons and take risks, but you taught me how to be a better person, you taught me that there was more to life than society." He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Logan" She choked, turning her head into his bare chest.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you too, if there's anyone whom I trust completely and love unconditionally, its you" He whispered as he gently wiped her tears away.

"I've never felt this way about anyone except for you Rory" He finished as he felt her shoulders start to shake.

"God Logan…" Rory choked, overcome with emotion.

"Hey…no more of that okay? Come on, shh" Logan whispered gently

Rory shook her head "You idiot. You did this to me." She said, starting to calm down a little.

Logan smiled softly and wiped the rest of her tears away. "You're incredible" he said gently

Rory closed her eyes as she felt his mouth leave a hot trail of kiss from her shoulder to her lips.

"Mmmh Logan……………..oh god" she moaned as she felt Logan shift so he was hover over her. Logan smiled and gently nipped at her lips as he trailed his hand down to the tie on her robe.

Rory arched her hips into his and cupped his face as she kissed him firmly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Logan took his opportunity to discard of her robe. He groaned as he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"God Rory" he moaned, feeling her bare breasts pressed against his chest.

Rory was panting by now; the sensations were driving her crazy. "Logan…please" She pleaded

Logan reached a hand down and entered two fingers into her, gently pushing her hips back down when she bucked up. "Shh. Relax" he whispered softly

He pressed his fingers to her g-spot and simultaneously pressed his thumb to her clit making her thrash her head from side to side.

"Hey. Come on, look at me Rory. Shh. Just relax and let it happen" He soothed

Rory took a few deep breaths and laid back, letting the sensations overtake her.

"Logan….oh god Logan…." She moaned as she got closer to the edge.

Logan kept his slow rhythm and leaned down, planting a tender kiss on her parted lips.

Rory gripped his shoulder as she felt it start to build inside her. She wasn't sure her body could survive what it was about to undergo, she felt like she was going to have the strongest orgasm of her life.

Logan sensed her fighting it and leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear "Shhhhhh, just let it go baby, come for me. Let it go baby" he coaxed

Rory came with such intensity that she momentarily went blind. All she saw was white. She was so loud that Logan had to kiss her to muffle her sounds.

Logan kept his fingers thrusting through out her orgasm, making sure she rode it out. He finally pulled out and lay down next to her, watching to catch her breath.

"Oh god…" Rory said as she blew out a breath.

Logan smiled and kissed her bare shoulder "Hi baby" he whispered

Rory grinned. "Logan please…" she moaned, eager to feel him inside her. Logan gently positioned himself at her entrance and slowly penetrated her, making her sigh in pleasure.

Logan thrust deeply inside her, moving in and out slowly, letting her feel all of him.

"Log….Logan" Rory whispered with a moan

Logan sped up and thrust into her at a more frantic pace, him also needing release now. They both came within minutes and lay there exhausted.

"I love you Logan" Rory said dreamily

Logan chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Ace." He responded and they both fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a week.

Rory groaned as she heard a high pitched siren like ringing next to her ear. She slowly unraveled one of her arms from Logan's and felt around on the nightstand for her phone.

"What" she mumbled tiredly

"Rory! You're still asleep!" Lorelei gasped

Rory groaned "What mom?" she asked sleepily

"We need to leave. We're behind schedule…shopping…" Lorelei said, spelling it out for her

Rory's eyes snapped open "Shopping?" she said happily…she was going shopping in Spain with her mom!

Lorelei laughed "Yeah Hon, shopping. So get ready and get your butt down here before I drink all the coffee" she threatened

Rory gasped "You wouldn't…" Rory asked

Lorelei just smiled and hung up.

Rory tried to untangle herself from Logan, but as soon as he felt her try to get out of his embrace, he tightened his arms around her. Rory smiled at the movement, but she needed to get out.

"Logan…" She whispered while stroking the hair out of his face

"Mmm" Logan hummed

"I have to get up" She said softly

Logan shook his head and went back to sleep as if he never heard anything she just said.

Rory laughed on" she said in her normal voice.

Logan groaned and his eyes fluttered open "What is it?" he asked irritated

"I have to go…I'm going shopping with my mom today" She explained, laughing at his crankiness.

"So go" he stated simply

"I would if you would loosen your death grip on me" she teased, pointing to his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

Logan looked down and let go of her "Okay. Goodnight." He said tiredly

A/N: Okay sorry guys for the long wait. I actually had most of this chapter written, its just that things have been really crazy lately with me starting school and moving into my new apartment. So just bear with me, and I'll try to get the next few chapters up as fast as I can alright? Please review and enjoy!


End file.
